What Lies In The Forest
by UnusualLoveSong
Summary: Twelve year old Bella is anything but ordinary. She is home schooled and isolated from other kids. In her spare time, she sits in her backyard and gazes into the forest near her home. One day she decides to run away and to see what lies in the forest.
1. I've been sitting in the dirt

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga sadly.**** But one day I will own Robert Pattinson….. mwahahaha**

I prewrote this story and it's going to be in three parts. Fun stuff. Haha It kind of has a Tuck Everlasting feel to it but it's not a crossover. So it's okay. Haha

**Notes:** Bella is twelve in this story. The Cullens are still vampires. Jacob is all human. Renee and Charlie are together still. No romance between Edward and Bella…..yet…. haha

I'm never one for adventure or anything of the sort. Maybe it's because my parents Charlie and Renee kept me fenced in our rather large mansion we owned. Or maybe I was just too scared to see what lies beyond the fence that divided me from a huge forest. I lay in my usual position on my back about two feet away just starring at through the fence, I imagined what was out there, magically things like fairies and unicorns. I know it's childish to think but I just wonder. My dress white as snow crinkled under me as I slowly sat up. I would've preferred to wear a basic tee-shirt and jeans like always but my mom insisted I wore a dress as we had company coming over that night. I'm not sure who Renee and Charlie -as I like to call them behind their backs- invited over but I needed to look pretty and be on my best behaviour.

I rolled my eyes when Renee told me this like I ever do anything bad. I'm just Isabella Swan a twelve year old who is very badly socialized and over educated. I never really met any kids my age besides the ones that resided in the TV a world way. I'm always at my house with Charlie and Renee and the staff. The only times I'm ever outside my property is going into town with one of my parents to get something which is rare but usually it's to go to the hospital. I'll get to that detail later. They keep telling me that it's for my own good. When I get out in the world, I'll be very educated and will be able to do anything I want. I'm twelve I should be giggling to my friends and playing with Barbies or something. But no, I get to read Shakespeare and learn how the Rome Empire fell. Yet, the sad thing is that I like it. Why can't I act normal? Why can't I be normal?

"Isabella, get inside before our guest come and please, don't tell me you got any grass stain on your dress." I heard Renee call as I peered out at the forest that was so close I could reach it but I would never have such a chance. I got up lazily and examine myself to check for any small stains. Thankfully I found none and grin to myself but as I'm celebrating that I actually kept an article of clothing clean, I take off to my home when my foot snagged a rock and I find myself flying through the air. I land with thud on the green sea that would be my lawn and expected the worse. And of course, I find a huge grass stain on the knees of my pure white dress. There was no way I could hide it.

Oh and did I mention I'm really clumsy? So clumsy I'm a danger to myself. Charlie doesn't understand how I can be this way and neither do I really. I guess my feet just don't like me. To think about it, I've broken probably half the bones in my body at least once. If I was anywhere else than in my little world that only consisted of my home, I probably would kill myself from tripping down a manhole or another situation a regular human being would never find themselves in. I frowned at the stupid stain caused by my stupid feet not being about to work right. I began to rub the stain to try to fade it but I only made it worse. Deciding to just take the heat from Renee, I walked while watching my feet attentively up to the house I have grown so familiar to and prepare to get yelled at by my mother.

Just as I thought Renee gave me one of those glares that only a mom can give. You know a, "I'm so disappointed that you couldn't do the one little thing I told you to do" kind of look. "Isabella Marie Swan, I told you multiple times we're having some important guests over and you needed to look your best. And now I find you with grass stains all over your dress. Just come inside and get changed, Amelia will help you find something else to wear." she told me in her stern voice.

I decided to stand firm instead of letting my face flush in a palette of reds, I muttered angrily under my breath, "Well it's not like I tried to do this." Adding to that, I give a harsh glare to Renee and began walking up to my room but I feel her reach out and pull me back.

"Isabella, don't take that tone with me. I want you to change this instant then come downstairs right after." Shrugging out of her grasp and going red as usual, I slowly and loudly made my way up to my bedroom showing my displeasure to find Amelia who is one of our maids already there.

I hate being rich, everything about it is so superficial. I don't need designer clothes or luxurious things to make me happy. I don't really know what I need though but it's defiantly not this. I stood at the doorway of my room and politely smiled at Amelia as I did actually like her when she wasn't forced to do something either one of my parents commanded and this happened to be one of those times.

She greeted me in her very formal way, "Hello Miss Swan." I groaned quite loudly as she knows I hate her calling me that.

"Amelia, please call me Bella or at least Isabella." I corrected her.

See if I had friends, I would want them to call me Bella. No not because it means beautiful in Italian because in no means am I beautiful. It's just very simple and way less…well… proper sounding I guess. Bella just seems more normal and more me. Isabella is a very graceful and girly name which I am neither. I could be graceful if my feet actually cooperated with my body and I'm just not girly as Renee wished I would be.

But as always, Amelia doesn't say anything about my name again and goes back to my parents' orders. Stupid mindless maid. I frowned when she pulled out a pale pink dress. I seriously think my parents hate me. It's not that it's an ugly dress but I have voice my opinion on pink far too many times for them to forget I hate pink. I think of myself as more of a Joan of Arc than a Marie Antoinette. I'm more about fighting for my beliefs and trying to escape my prison than spending money on pretty dresses and fine jewelry. Pink seems to represent that sort of person to me, a selfish and childish person which I am neither.

Handing me the dress, Amelia walked out so I could change. I glared at the dress in my hands. These guests better be happy that I'm wearing this because I'm sure not. Changing for the green stained dress to the pink dress I hated so much, I thought of ways I could 'accidentally' wreck the dress but then I figured I might have to change into something worse than this. With a glance in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. My normally straight brown hair was now done up in loose ringlets that Renee said with a huge grin that they made me look like a doll. Next came the dress, it was alright I guess. It was pale pink with a yellow ribbon around it, it just wasn't me. Like I said before, jeans and t-shirt is good with me. I already hate these people coming over for making me dress up.

Before I knew it, I sat at my large dining table with Renee and Charlie and two additional people, Billy Black and his son Jacob. At first I had no idea who they were but once conversation started, everything became clear.

Charlie kept praising all my accomplishments like how I'm a Grade Eight pianist. How I'm nearly graduated high school as I'm home schooled. How I plan to be a lawyer or doctor. And finally how lady like I am and how I passed etiquette lessons with flying colours. I fold my arms and grumbled… only half of that stuff was true. Yes, I'm a grade eight pianist -I really like playing piano but I would love it if I wasn't forced to play since I was five- and I am almost graduated high school. Though I don't want to be a lawyer or doctor, I'm twelve all I want to be is a kid which I'm being deprived of. And the etiquette lesson went horribly; the lady only passed me when I broke down in tears because of being so frustrated about trying to tell my dessert fork from my salad fork. So she felt horrible for me and passed me.

This praising of the children continued when Billy added his Jacob was top marks in his seventh grade. I quickly became jealous of this Jacob kid as I heard more about him. He got to go to school and have friends while I was stuck in prison like home. Jacob gazed over at me and gave me a sheepish smile. I just glared at him and turn my focus on my parents who smiled and laughed while they talked to Billy. I wasn't stupid; I saw what they were doing. They were trying to match me and Jacob up. I snorted in disgust and draw attention to myself as I angrily raised my voice, "Do you think I'm stupid? Jacob might be dense," Jacob looked down at his plate at the mention of this, he seemed pretty embarrassed, "But I see what's going on. You're trying to arrange for me and Jacob to be together. This isn't the ninety hundreds, it's the two thousands if you didn't realize. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to my room." Charlie and Renee just starred at me and Billy looked dumbfounded. I smirked while I stood up and shoved my chair out loudly.

Walking away in a quicker fashion than I'm used to, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings at all as I muttered about how stupid my parents thought I was. Though making myself look stupid, I banged into cabinet that had an antique vase on it which was almost the size of me and pretty heavy. Before I could react, I heard a crash and felt myself fall down. The stupid vase smashed and fell on me. This is what you get for living in a museum. Everything started to go black as I heard Renee yell to Charlie, "I think we're going to have to take her to the hospital." Oh great, I finally make a statement and I just have to injury myself and everyone forgets about it. I fought with my eyes to stay open but I couldn't win as they shut way all the light.

_Note to self: This is an excellent way to get out of a dinner party. Just hurt myself._

**So there it is. Chapter one. You can tell me how you like it by pushing the little blue button. :D**

**Ashley aka PeachiePineapple**


	2. I think we have an emergency

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... I had a dream I did one day though. **

I know I only got five reviews so far but I'm excited and I want to post the next chapter. I'm sorry that Bella is bratty or OOC in anyway. She's 12 and she's too smart for her own good.

I remembered few things that happened during the hour I was partially knocked out. I remember stupid Jacob Black peering over me and saying, "I think Isabella's head's bleeding."

"Call me Bella you idiot." I wanted to shout at him but I couldn't which made me so angry. I remembered Charlie picking me up and placing me in the car while Renee looked frantic. While if she didn't buy that stupid five thousand dollar vase, this wouldn't have happened! It's these moments you realize you really dislike, I'm not going to say hate because that just sounds too harsh, the people around you. I also remember being carried in by Charlie into the hospital this time and Renee telling the nurse what happened. I swear I heard the nurse chuckle under her breathe. So what if I'm here about six times a month, it's not my fault I'm not coordinated. From there, I don't remember anything else.

My brown eyes opened to find myself in a hospital that was almost familiar as my own bedroom. They all look the same so I can never tell if I'm in the same room or not. The room was that horrible hospital green that looks like throw up and it didn't smell any better. Like always, I'm in the gown and tucked in so tightly so I could hardly move. And like always, Charlie and Renee weren't here. If on schedule, they would be getting coffee right now and the doctor would be coming in right…about…now. As predicted, the blond haired doctor who I thought was probably the most gorgeous man ever came in and recognizes me instantly.

"Bella, what did you do this time?" he asks me with a laugh.

I don't get offended by his laughter because he's the only person who calls me Bella and because he's almost like family since I see him so much.

"Well Dr. Cullen, I was trying to get out of the room and I crashed into a vase causing it to fall on me and well now I'm here." I genuinely smiled at the doctor.

"If it was anyone else, I wouldn't believe you." Dr. Cullen just smiled at me. I let out a quiet laugh because he is right. I wouldn't believe someone with my story either. "Well you didn't break anything _this_ time but I did have to stitch up a dash on your forehead. Other than that, everything seems fine. So once your parents come back, you should be ready to go."

My face dropped instantly at the thought of home. I don't want to go home and go back into my routine. I want to be out of my house and in the real world.

He seemed to see my displeasure automatically and questions me, "It seems like every time you come here, you don't want to go home. Are you being abused at home, Bella?"

I'm completely shocked at his accusation. How could he think that!

"No! I just feel like I'm trapped that's all." I tell him quite loudly.

"What do you mean by your trapped?" Dr. Cullen gave me a curious look and tried to dissect my answer. If everything was on schedule tonight, I would be able to talk to him for 10 minutes so I guess I'll talk to someone.

"Well I'm never out of my house besides coming here and I'm on a schedule. I have to take Spanish among many other high school courses, 2 hours of piano each day and so on. I only get an hour to myself which I spend outside laying in the grass."

The doc gave me a gentle smile and told me words that kept running through my head even when I got home, "It will get better."

But will it? This has been my life for so long, how could it get better? It would be like having a bruise apple and saying maybe it will taste better later. See how stupid that sounds. The apple will obviously get worse and end up rotting away to nothing. Will _I_ rot away to nothing? A shiver creeps down my spine and my whole body shakes with this horrible thought. Renee appeared by the door and I notice my ten minutes are over. Dr. Cullen sent a hopeful glance to me before explaining my condition and how they have to take me back in about fours days to get my stitches out…blah blah blah… Same old, same old.

I hate the fact that this seems like a routine. I got out of the bed and put on some clothes Renee brought for me. She tells me she doesn't know what she's going to do with me. We walk out to the car -which I might add is a Mercedes Benz, oh we're so subtle about how much money we have- that Charlie pulled up to the hospital and I get in the back seat. We take off for my personal prison or what they call home and it's awkwardly silent but I don't mind one bit. I love to roll down the window and just stick my head out like an excited dog. The wind on my face and the surroundings make me happy immediately. Something different than my house or the hospital. Something to show that the rest of the world does exist. This last until Charlie tells me to get my head back in the window, I like always obeyed and just gazed out at the blurred buildings and trees as we drive home.

_Note to self: The world might be bigger than I imagined._

**There's Chapter two. :D Two more cullens will be in the next chapter. I bet you can't guess who... nevermind...they are pretty obvious...at least one is.**


	3. I've left the stone I was under

**It upsets me that I'm not getting a lot of reviews for this story so I'm going to promote everywhere. lol I worked really hard on this story and I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed. I'm not going to be one of those authors who will withhold her story for people who want to read it so here is chapter three. **

**For the question I asked you guys -who are the next two Cullens in the story?- most of you got the obvious one. lol The other Cullen doesn't appear until Chapter Four.  
**

**As always, I don't own Twilight in anyway, I only own one of the many published copies of the Saga.**

The blue walls of my room greeted me with open arms back home but I'm not exactly running into them. Renee and Charlie ask me if I was okay for the millionth time and I tell them that I'm fine even though my head is killing me. It makes them happy to know I'm okay so if they're happy, I'm happy. I flopped down on my bed and signed. I wanted to get hurt again right now so I could get out of the house but usually when I try to get hurt, I can't. It's really strange. Before I was even aware of it, I fell into a deep sleep that always came hand in hand with a dream

I was in the forest. I gazed up at the green ceiling that blocked the sun making me unaware if it was night time or day time. I walked and walked through the forest for what seemed like forever. My feet crunched the leaves beneath them with every step and the bag slung over my shoulder bounced up and down. Taking a second, I stopped to brush my hair out of my eyes and that's when I saw it. Any opening that shun bright with a blinding light. I don't care if people say don't walk into the light because I'm going into it! Stepping into this light, I found myself in a clearing. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen or read about. It was pretty circular and was scattered with flowers everywhere. A stream could be heard in the distance. It was just peaceful.

I ran as fast as I could without tripping myself and threw my bag full of who knows what to the ground. I just wanted to be here forever. Everything about it was perfect. I came to the center of this meadow and turned around slowly to take everything in. By now, I was expecting Bambi to come out but nothing happened. Everything was still…too still. I paused suddenly when I heard a low growl coming from the trees and it sounded like it was getting closer. I finally make it out of my house and a bear or something is going to eat me. What a great dream. Out of nowhere, everything goes back and I must have screamed or something because when I got up, Charlie and Renee had turned on my light and were both looking at me with worried looks plastered on their faces.

Charlie spoke first, "Isabella, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Just a bad dream that's all." Actually it was a wonderful dream for once I had freedom and it was amazing.

Renee stroked my head in a loving motherly way, "You just had us worried. Does your head hurt?"

"No, mom, I was fine when I got home from the hospital and I'm still fine now." She smiled and kissed me gently on the forehead.

When they both wished me a good night's sleep before they exited my room

, I had my idea all planned out. I was going to make my dream a reality. No, not the bear part but the whole part of being out in the world alone. I would be free, my own person. I would be Bella. It's what I always wanted and I will exceed…hopefully. Okay, here's my plan. I will go to my classes and do my piano like always then with my hour alone, I will bring my bag that I'll pack out with me and run. It was simple and it will work, it had to.

Multiple trains full of thoughts raced through my head and suddenly crashed. What about Renee and Charlie? Would it make them upset? Of course, it would. They would probably send out people to look for me. But I had to do this for my sanity. I have to be out there for at least a few hours. Just to be in the wide open spaces of nature. To feel the wind on my face, to smell wild flowers that were just blossoming, to see something else than my backyard, it would be magical. I don't care what would greet me in the forest because I would welcome it with open arms.

What would I need if I were to be out there for maybe 2 days? Let's see… I would need some food, blanket or something to keep warm with, probably a book to read, money or maybe a few other things. This will work out perfectly. I made myself comfortable and sunk my head down in my pillow. Tomorrow I would run away. Get out of this house, this town and just go where life may take me. I smiled to myself as my plan swam like rapid fish through my head as I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up with the same smile on that I placed on my face the night before. I was going to do it. I wasn't going to back down now. I sprang out of my bed and looked at the clock that rested on my nightstand. It was eight thirty. My classes begin at nine and ends at one followed my two hours of piano. In five hours time, I would be gone. It was at this moment I realized I hated time. It was always in the way if you think about it. It always seems to go to fast or so slow that you're bored to tears. In anticipation, I grabbed a bag from my closet that was just big enough to fit all my things inside. I shoved in the blanket that always rested on the foot of my bed that I never used and place my current reading selection of Romeo and Juliet safely in the bag. Finally throwing in a little change purse full of money I had saved up. I was done packing for now since I couldn't exactly go down to my kitchen and grab food when my parents are down there. Taking another look at my clock, it was ten to nine. I better get down stairs.

Thankfully, it was Monday and I had English first thing. It went by really fast as I got to finish Wuthering Heights. I had happily snuggled myself into the couch that was in our study where my tutoring was held to read the rest. Wuthering Heights happened to be my favourite book and I had already read it about seven times but who's counting? My tutor, Mrs. Preston was reading O magazine when I came back. I rolled my eyes; Mrs. Preston had a weird obsession with Oprah. She put it down and pulled out a Spanish book. And that's when it started, the long minutes that seemed like hours mocked me as I kept looking to see what the time was. Each second of trying to pronounce Spanish words reminded me of why I am running away.

Mrs. Preston whose name didn't sound one bit Spanish yet she could say every word fluently kept correcting me and snapping her fingers in my face to get my attention. I bit my lip when I glanced at her than at my paper. I stared at the words on the white sheet and they seemed to stare back. I stammered through the sentence, "Hola, me llamo Isabella y yo tengo doce años. La lectura es uno de mis muchos pasatiempos."

Mrs. Preston sighed and tried not to get frustrated with me but I could see it in her eyes, "No Isabella, try to break down the sentence than say it. Remember, enunciate."

I gave the sentence another look and wondered what it meant. I saw my name but that's about it. Why do I even have to learn Spanish anyway? I'll never use it. I can say small phrases that are simple yet useful in communication if I ever went to Spain.

I stole a glance at the clock. 10:15. Three hours and forty five minutes left and now I'm done Spanish but I still had History. Today is a good day if you ignored Spanish.

History went faster than English. Since tomorrow we're reading Homer's Iliad in English or would be, we talked about Greek literature which was fine by me. It seemed I just walked in the room when Mrs. Preston told me I was done. A grin from ear to ear spread across my face, I told her goodbye and scurried to the kitchen. Molly, our chef like all the other staff always seemed to be expecting me. Molly was like a ball of fire, not because she had red hair, it was that she was so energetic. I never denied her from making me any kind of food because I knew how upset it would make her. She oozed happiness when she asked me, "What would you like today, Isabella?"

Ignoring that she called me Isabella, I smiled a similar smile to hers, "Two peanut butter and nutella sandwiches please."

Her eyes grew wide in curiosity, "Someone's hungry today."

I just nod and look around to see what else I could take. Molly must have seen this because she gave me a questionable look. I'm not the best liar but here goes nothing, "I'm having a picnic by myself outside and well I was wondering what else I could take with me."

She seemed to have decided to just go along with me, "Okay, you could take out some cookies that were recently baked. Peanut butter chocolate chip, your favourite. Umm… you could also grab some fruits and a water bottle of kool aid you set aside a few days ago."

I smiled and gathered up all Molly suggested and more. I thanked her for her help and rushed out. Though I think she knew what something was up. Why do chefs have to be smart while maids aren't?

All the food lay on the top of my bag minus one sandwich and some fruit. I was hungry… The bag laid at my feet as I played my piano quite happily. I actually grew fond of the piano as the years went by. It was so soothing and I just felt it was me and the piano, not else. My fingers brushed against the ivory keys for the last time for awhile and I was feeling almost sad I was leaving. I had grown so used to everything, how would I go on with not doing anything? Not going to classes or playing piano. It would be weird but I had to convince myself that I could do this. I could be stuck like this forever. I want the world to be at my fingertips, to go wherever I please. This kind of life is just making me numb to the outside world.

I sighed and fling my bag over my shoulder. Before I'm officially off, I thought I at least owe Renee and Charlie a goodbye even though they would think I would be back inside in an hour. I entered the den timidly since I didn't want to blow my cover. Renee looked up at me and gave me a motherly smile, "Hello Isabella."

I gave her a weak smile, "Hi mom, I'm just going to be outside."

"Okay that's fine."

Charlie looks up from his paper and tells me to have fun.

I nod slowly, "I will. Bye."

They both say goodbye to me and I leave with a weird feeling in my stomach. Was I doing the right thing? I just feel horrible.

The walk to my backyard though my house seemed to be longer than usual. I felt guilty already and I haven't even exited the house. This feeling had crept up on me without me even knowing. Nervously, I open the door and walk out on the grass. So close but so far. My sneakers made more noise than usual that day against the grass probably because I was listening for ever single noise to make sure nobody was outside. I don't know how long it took me but I finally made it to the fence and I threw my bag over. The fence stood about two feet taller than me and was all black. It looked fierce and I was intimidated. I peered over my shoulder for once more check and began to climb the fence. I was pretty surprised that I made it to the top though when I was going over to the other side; my right knee hit the spike on top and ripped through not only my pants, but my knee too. I gasp and fall to the other side of the fence. Freedom, I'm happy that I'm finally out but I'm out in pain. I guess Karma is out to get me.

And that's when the running started. I tried my best to ignore the pain in my leg but the blood seemed to pour and pour out of the wound. All I could smell was the blood, it made me queasy and I really need to lie down but I couldn't. I had to get out of sight of my house. I finally stopped in a small meadow and didn't even realize that it looked very similar to my dream from the previous night. I collapsed to the ground and took my knee into my hands, massaging it slowly then adding pressure to stop the bleeding. It burned like if someone placed a hot piece of metal on it as I firmly placed my hand over it. I winced with the pain and got up to start walking again when I saw a deer trot into the clearing. I smiled through the pain and watched silently as it ate some grass. It was so carefree and joyful.

The picture turned wrong when out of nowhere, I saw a blur coming towards the deer. Severely confused, I went to go shout at the deer to move but I was too late. What ever it has had tackled the deer and was now eating it. I shivered and started to walk away when I felt whatever it was stare at me. I turned to face the direction it was in and I was surprised to see a pair of human eyes staring at me. The man's copper hair blew in the wind getting messier by the second and his strange golden eyes went a bit darker. I couldn't move as he analyzed me as I did him. He stood up from the now dead deer and seemed to begin to start walking towards me. I panicked but I still couldn't move. His face had no trace of emotion and his eyes were hooked on me. I couldn't find my voice to scream or any tears to let out of my eyes. It was just me and him. He blurred as he seemed to run inhumanly fast to me and I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the worst.

_Note to self: This is not how I planned running away to be._

**So that was chapter three which is by far the longest chapter. It was by far one of the most important chapters and I had fun just getting in Bella's head. I'm guessing you all know who is running at Bella. **

**As I'm a writer and I like to know what people think, **

**push the blue button and give me some feedback.**


	4. I’m going to hit you like a tidal wave

**I'm going to be posting this story much sooner than I want if I keep updating. My next update isn't going to be till next week so this will have to do haha. I want to thank everyone for their comments. I know my writing isn't the best but I'm just writing for the heck of it and I'm learning things as I go along. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though I own Edward's virtue. BURN! haha **

To know what you thought was going on and to know what was _actually_ going on was a completely different story. I _thought_ that the strange man was about to attack me but instead I heard a thunderous bang. I _thought_ that there was not a cloud in the sky when I left my house. I also thought I would be dead by now. But when I opened my eyes to see what had happened, the truth was completely different. The strange man had been tackled by a larger man who was equally strange to the ground in front of me. The large one was muttering angrily to the other, "Edward, how could you be so stupid? She's just a little girl. Remember, we are vegetarians." He said the last part with a laugh. I was absolutely confused.

The coppered hair one who has named Edward seemed to have calmed down but I didn't trust it. The other guy got off him and gave me a grin which made me laugh. Maybe they weren't so bad though what was Edward doing to that deer? He seemed to be eating it though nothing changed about it. Maybe they were… no that's stupid…I have to stop reading books. I felt a bit better with them there for some reason unknown. Words burst out of my mouth, "Hi. I'm Isabella but if you want you can call me Bella." Hopefully they wanted to.

The larger one still had the same goofy grin on his face when he said to me, "Hey Bella, I'm Emmett and this would be my brother, Edward. Sorry about him, he's a little mental."

Edward stood a little behind Emmett almost as if he was as scared as me as much as I was as scared of him. I gave him a puzzled look but he just stared past me.

I take in a breath and question them, "Who are you anyways? I haven't seen you around town at all." When I was in town that is, "From whatever, Edward was doing to that deer. I've come up with two possible explanations. You're either vampires but that's ridiculous or I'm dreaming since I doubt I even made it out of my backyard."

Edward finally had an emotion on his face, the corners of his lips twitched a bit and his eyes looked almost welcoming.

Emmett gave me a weirder glance and glared at Edward as if he let out a huge secret. Edward just shrugged looking like he was going to laugh. Emmett sighed, "Well we obviously can't take her home if she's going to tell her parents that she met some mysterious men who claim to be vampires, can we?"

Edward finally spoke and his voice was velvety and soothing like my piano, "I guess not. We'll have to take her back."

I glared at them as they were talking like I wasn't there. "Hello? I'm still here and you really are vampires?"

Neither of them responded to me which I found so rude. I was about to tell them how rude they were being when Edward picked me up in his arms.

He smelt amazing and he was freezing like he had stood in a freezer way too long. His skin was extremely pale and his golden eyes had lightened to how they were before. He was gorgeous even more beautiful than the doctor at the hospital. Edward was just perfect in so many ways but there was one thing that stopped me from liking him them: fear. He had tried to attack me and now he was about to kidnap me and bring me to their home. Well Edward wasn't really kidnapping because I was already away from home.

"Put me down. Just let me go home." I cried out. Though I knew I wasn't going to go anywhere near home. I started to wiggle around to get out of his grasp but he tightened his grip so I couldn't even move.

Edward shushed me which angrier me far too much. How dare he shush me? He's the one carrying me off to who knows where. He told me in his beautiful voice that I'd better close my eyes if I was easily sick. I was but I wasn't going to do anything that he told me to. I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest.

His laugh was joined by Emmett's and he spoke through his laugh, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He began to run but not normal running. If Superman existed, this is how fast he would run, I told myself. The wind blew furiously at my face from the speed and I began to get dizzy. Within a few minutes, we stopped and I felt like I was going to throw up. So what if Edward was right?

He set me on the ground and I wobbled a bit. Edward caught me before I fell. I slipped out of his hold and sat down quickly trying to keep my lunch in me. Emmett and Edward seem quite amused by my discomfort. Stupid jerks! I'm here feeling sick to my stomach and they're trying not to laugh. I lift my head to glare at them but it only makes me feel worse. Edward chuckles to himself, "I told you to close your eyes."

I mock him under my breath, "I told you to close your eyes." But somehow he heard me and he laughed more. Emmett walked away and I wish he didn't. How do I know Edward won't jump at me again? Silence grew and we both just look at each other, studying each movement. Of course, he didn't move. He was like a gorgeous statue just sitting there. He finally said, "I'm sorry for today. I didn't mean to frighten you. You won't understand why I did it." He seemed sincerely sorry but I still don't trust him. Apologizing just doesn't make everything better.

I gave him a curious look, "Because you're a vampire?"

His chuckle was music to my ears, "Well yes. It's just that your well…your blood smells so delicious, it almost calls to me. I've never smelt anything like it."

I didn't know whether to be freaked out or to laugh, "Okay… so I smell really good and you wanted to taste me as I would probably taste good, I assume." It felt so weird to talk about.

He nodded, "Exactly."

_Note to self: Chocolate to me Me to Edward_

**I love the ending... tehe... I know Bella is a little out of character but she's twelve and doesn't know much from what's she read and stuff so she hasn't really developed as a person yet. In the sequel, she will be much more like she is in the books.**


	5. I don't know if I should stay

**Chapter five...I don't like this chapter at all. It seems rushed.. but I just wanted to get through the whole introductions of the Cullens fast as they don't play that big of a part. **

**Disclaimer as always: I don't own the Twilight Saga but I do own a rather comfy pair of pajamas that are pink and gray with stars all over them which I happen to be wearing right now. :D  
**

Edward and I didn't speak much after that. I really didn't want to talk to him and Edward also seemed distracted like there were things going on in his mind. Edward finally snapped out of it and smiled at me, "Everyone well most of everyone would like to meet you." I nod and wonder how many vampires could live in one house before it became safety hazard. And if I were to go into a house full of vampires, wouldn't my knee make it worse?

I looked down to stare at my knee that still stung but the blood had dried into a dark crimson colour. Edward seemed to notice and looked down too, "We better clean you up because Jasper might go all crazy on you."

I growled under my breath knowing he would probably hear it for some reason, "Like you."

He flinched at my words and frowned, "I'm sorry about that okay. I can't do anymore than say I'm sorry." I felt bad for saying anything but he didn't let me respond, "Just come on, they're probably getting impatient." His voice was so harsh than it frightened me that something so lovely could sound so mean. I followed him while watching the ground making sure I didn't trip and that I just didn't want to look at Edward at that moment.

I entered the house after him and admired the house. It was so different then my own. It was more welcoming and homey, like I belonged here though I knew I could never stay. Emmett, three women and another man waited for me to enter. Emmett still had his goofy grin on his face that I would learn never would leave his face ever. The blonde girl glared at me like I was the dirt that she walked on while the other girl who was about the same age as her smiled at me and looked very pixie like while the other woman who was a bit older than them reminded me of my own mother in ways. The last one my eyes met was the blonde boy who looked off in the distant in his own world before meeting my glance. Strange bunch but they had to be better than my family.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you."The pixie like one exclaimed in a very hyper voice. I was startled that she knew my name and even more startled when she ran up and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back and Edward snorted to himself causing me to throw another glare at him. The goddess like blonde girl grumbled under her breath so I could barely hear her, "I'm Rosalie." I tried to give her a smile but she snarled back at me. I think I'll just let her be for now. The blonde haired boy spoke next, "I'm Jasper." I suddenly felt calmed and happier yet very confused. Jasper gave me a cheeky grin.. The last one walked up to me and took me by the hand even though she was cold like the others, I could feel the warmth in her grasp. "Hello sweetie, I'm Esme. Welcome to our home."

I thanked her and like a good guest, complained their home which for the first time wasn't a lie; I truly did think their home was amazing. I smiled warmly at them all but Rosalie just seemed infuriated and I didn't know why. She stormed out of the room and Emmett followed. I noted that they were probably a couple. I heard her grumbling about how stupid Emmett and Edward were for being me here and how stupid they were for being not careful about hunting. Emmett just took it which surprised me. For a big guy, he doesn't have much of a back bone.

Alice who still was fairly close to me smiled at me widely. Her teeth glistened in the light. I laughed a bit at how excited Alice was and her smile grew with mine. Esme didn't ask me any questions about why I was here or anything of the sort; she was just very welcoming and happy to have me in her home. I was content I didn't have to explain myself and that everyone for the most part was actually happy of my presence. Esme gave a smile similar to Renee's, "Bella, why don't you sit down and we'll talk."

Oh no, they want to know everything and they'll for sure send me back. I knew I looked nervous when I sat down on the couch between Alice and Esme. Edward made himself comfortable on the loveseat and Jasper took a chair. Before any conversation could start, my stomach let out the loudest growl I have ever heard. My face flushed and Esme seemed upset. "I'm sorry; we don't have any food in the house." I nod and look around for my bag when I realized that I must have left it in that meadow Edward had tried to attack me in.

"I actually had food in my bag but it's still in the meadow when Emmett and Edward found me." I said looking down at my feet.

Alice beamed, "I'll get it." She was over excited and I had a feeling she was always like this. I caught Edward rolling his eyes when she walked, more like danced out the room and I held a laugh in. I didn't want to share any mutual feelings with _Edward_. It was awkwardly quiet until Alice came back about five minutes after she left. As she skipped, she looked like she was on clouds not making a single sound when her feet came down. Giving me my bag, I grabbed a cookie and began to munch on it but I felt bad for eating in front of them. I swallowed my cookie quickly and asked, "So you all are vampires right?"

Jasper looked at Edward who nodded to him, "Ya, we are. You see…"

"Okay. So are you going to send me home or can I stay here?" I smiled at them all.

Edward shakes his head at me and just laughs. "Well you can stay as along as you want Bella." Esme replied.

I grin and hug Esme who is taken back but hugs me back after taking it in, "Thank you so much."

Their couch was actually very comfortable unlike the one at our house. Renee spends a few thousand on a couch and she can't even get a good one. It's as hard as a rock, but this one is so much better. It was comfy just like a sofa should be. Esme had gathered some blankets and added them to my blanket from my bag. She had tucked me in and made me feel so at home. I lay there now, falling asleep slowly when I heard a familiar voice from their kitchen. "Esme, I'm home."

"How was work at the hospital?" Esme's voice answered back.

The voice I couldn't put my finger on told her, "It was fine. How was your day?"

"Fine, we actually have a little guest." She sounded to be smiling at him.

"Really? Anyone we know?" I hadn't even looked up and when I hear him, "Bella?" I shot up from my bed made on the couch and look at my handsome blonde doctor. I was shocked a little that he was a vampire too but he was a little too gorgeous to be mortal.

I gave an innocent smile, "Hi Dr. Cullen."

_Note to self: Next time I run away, make sure I get taken in by a family that doesn't know me and that aren't vampires._

**It's probably the worst chapter so I thought I might as well get it over with a post it. Next chapter is much better. **

**Here's a Preview:**

It was dead silence for awhile until Emmett gasped, "Oh my gosh! She's Isabella Swan!"

Alice started giggling and Edward began laughing too. Great they are laughing at me now. Even quiet Jasper was laughing. What did Dr. Cullen tell them? What happened to doctor patient confidentiality? Where is the right and wrong in the world?


	6. I think I'm gonna like it here

**I know there isn't a lot of Edward/Bellaness going on right now but there will be very soon. Bella still doesn't trust him at all. Obviously this isn't going to be a love fanfiction since Bella is 12 and Edward is 17 or 107, however you want to do that. lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own a cardboard cut out of Batman that scares me when I come downstairs. haha  
**

He looked at me trying to piece everything together. Dr. Cullen is going to really think my parents are jerks now. He smiled at me after awhile of pondering and asked me what I hope nobody would ask me, "So how did you come across here?"

I looked at Esme who entered the room and she warmly smiled at me, "Well I was in the forest and I ran into Emmett and Edward and they brought me here."

"Yes, but why were you in the forest in the first place?" He smiled and nodded but I could tell he was frustrated.

I looked at the ceiling then to floor before looking back at him, "I kind of ran away from home."

Esme looked shocked and I saw that we were drawing a crowd. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice came into the room most likely out of curiosity and took a seat somewhere in the room. Rosalie well I have no idea where she is.

"We didn't mean for Edward to try to attack her. I don't know what happened to him." Emmett sighed.

Edward looked down at his feet. Serves him right... trying to attack me...

Dr. Cullen scolded Edward and I smirked. Though when he looked back at me, he looked disappointed in me but I told him I felt trapped and now I don't so all's well that end's well, right? It was dead silence for awhile until Emmett gasped, "Oh my gosh! She's Isabella Swan!"

Alice started giggling and Edward began laughing. Great they are laughing at me now. Even quiet Jasper was laughing. What did the Dr.Cullen tell them? What happened to doctor patient confidentiality? Where is the right and wrong in the world?

I glance over at Emmett who is almost crying because he's laughing so hard. "Do you remember when she was at her dance recital and fell over the stage then she need like six stitches in her arm and she had a concussion?" They all nodded their heads and kept laughing. I felt my face go red, I felt like my face was on fire. Esme just shook her head and Dr. Cullen looked kind of embarrassed.

"Or the time when she was at a wedding and lit herself on fire by tripping and falling in the candles?" Emmett added, I sent a death stare at him but I don't think he noticed, "Or the time wh…."

Thankfully he cut Emmett off since I don't want to remember any of those days. This was so embarrassing. Dr.Cullen glared at Emmett and asks, "Don't you think your parents are going to be worried about you?" I just shrug, I don't really want to talk about it, "Okay, well I bet they are." He was trying to guilt trip me but I wasn't going to break. I need to do this for me and if my parents can't see that then they must be blind.

"I know, Dr. Cullen but I have to do this." I smiled weakly.

He smiled back at me, "Okay and Bella, please call me Carlisle."

My smile grows into a real smile and all the other had calmed down. Emmett was never going to let me live those stories down. Esme and Carlisle exit the room leaving me with the three of them plus Edward. Alice said she was sorry for laughing and I just told her it was alright. She looked relieved and put her bright smile back on her pixie-like face.

Though Emmett and Edward were still struggling to stop laughing, I see Alice go over to Jasper and smacking him lightly. I looked at them strangely. Jasper sighed and out of nowhere, Emmett and Edward just sat there with neutral looks on their faces. They are just sat there completely still like statues and I didn't know what to do. I sat as quietly as them and looked down at my lap, fiddling with my fingers. Esme and Dr.Cul...Carlisle were probably in the kitchen talking about me so I wasn't go to go in there. I leaned to reach my bag that was on the floor in front of me and took out the closet thing to distract me. It was my water bottle of Kool Aid.

Surprising enough, Charlie and Renee had actually let me get Kool Aid. Even though it's only sugar with a bit of flavour, I love the stuff. I slowly opened the lid and I noticed everyone staring at me. Hoping I didn't spill it on me as I drank, I felt happy as the fruit punch flavoured drink poured down my throat. I realized what they were probably thinking me drinking red liquid and they're vampires. I laugh to myself softly and closed it back up and placed it back in my bag.

Deciding that I didn't know what to do at all, I lay down and as soon as my head hit the pillow resting on the arm of the sofa, my eyes began to fall. I grumbled to myself, I didn't want to sleep. But my body was telling me differently, my eyes closed fully and I heard many 'good nights' and 'sleep wells' coming from them until I couldn't hear them no more. I adjusted my position so I was on my side facing the couch and started to fall asleep.

_Note to self: Vampires might not be all they are cooped up to be though I still don't trust that Edward one. He has to keep himself in check._

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter is one of my favourites and Edward and Bella actually talk. It's really fluffy. **

**Here's a preview from the next chapter. **

"You're just scared of me because I'm a vampire?" He shook his head at my comment.

I don't know why but I joke with him, "Well Dracula doesn't give you guys a very rep."

Edward had a straight face on as he told me, "Ya, I know. He isn't the greatest guy either."

My eyes grow wide. "He's real?" I exclaim in shock.


	7. I can't get you out of my head

**I'm trying to leave more space between my updates so I decided to let you guys wait a litte. This is an overly fluffy chapter and it's very similar to a section of Twilight which I love so dearly. I hope you enjoy it and that you review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all though I do own other things.**

I had a crazy dream of something that would never possibly happen...ever. I was at a house which wasn't my own and seven beautiful model-like people surrounded me. They called me all by name and I knew them all by name as well. We looked very happy and I was laughing with the copper haired one.

Edward.

He and I looked very happy beside each other. And for once, I felt like I was in a family. Edward tickled my side and I squealed, "Edward, stop it." Everyone laughed together even Rosalie laughed. Everything seemed perfect like one happy family.

My eyes opened and my pupils let in all the light in the room. I was scared I would be at my home but I wasn't. I was at the house in my dream, so maybe it wasn't all a dream but me liking Edward sure was. He attacked me while at least tried to and that scared me. It scared me about all of them. They drink blood. I have blood, obviously. They're vampires and I'm just a human lacking everything they have. Could I trust them? Well I certainly trust Carlisle, he's my doctor, and you should be able to trust your doctor.

I turned over to my side on the rather comfy couch and found Edward just staring at me from the corner of the room.

What a creep.

I shot up and tried to match his stare. I couldn't. He just smiled at me and I snarled at him, "What are you doing?"

"I was just watching you sleep." Edward simply said as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

"And that's not creepy at all. Don't you have anything better to do?" I gave him a questionable look.

He had a grin on his face as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting, "Not really. You're just much more interesting." I folded my arms and rolled my eyes at him, "You talk in your sleep if you didn't know."

My face expression dropped immediately. I knew I talked in my sleep but I didn't imagine anyone would listen to me at all. I squeaked, "What did I say?"

"Nothing much really. You talked about Renee and Charlie who I think are your parents, being in prison, someone named Jacob and then my name." He told me flatly not noticing my discomfort at all or he was just ignoring.

Renee and Charlie, I could understand of why I would talk about them and same with the prison statement. But Jacob, why would I talk about him? The annoying boy who was happily content with being set up to some girl he doesn't even know. Then finally that I said Edward's name in my sleep. I couldn't explain why I did. I didn't like him but I didn't hate him. He was only Edward, a stupid vampire who had no control when he was around me though he seemed perfectly fine now.

I couldn't calculate in my head any reason why I would even dream about him. "What are you thinking?" Edward looked at me with an amused expression.

"That I don't get why I would say some of those things." I bite my lip and think before I speak.

"Well maybe it's because you're charmed by good looks." He laughed. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

I didn't know why but my face went red, "No, you're just a stupid vampire who can't keep his diet in check." My words hit him like a ton of bricks, I could tell when I see his smile drop, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Don't apologize. You are right. I'm sorry for yesterday. There's something about you that makes me lose control." A crooked smile crept on his face that was growing all too familar.

"Something about me? I'm just a girl and I'm harming you?" I know I look shocked

"Yes, I don't understand it much either. It's just something about you Bella that strikes me. You're going to be the end of me, you know." Edwarc nodded and chuckled melodically.

I was even more confused. What was so special about me? I'm Bella, just Bella. Yet there's something about me that is driving Edward crazy. My blood apparently smelt really good to him. This is so weird. Maybe if I walked in a different direction, I wouldn't be here but there's something that makes me want to be there. Like I have a purpose in their lives and they do in mine.

Edward's eyes were still fixed on me like he was trying to study my every movement. So I ask, "What are you doing?"

He snapped out of it and addresses me, "I can't read your mind." He sounded disappointed.

"Of course you can't." I gave him a funny look.

"No, it's just that vampires can have what you could call special powers and I can read minds but I can't read yours. Your mind is different." He laughed again, he seemed to laugh at me a lot.

"Are you saying my mind doesn't work properly?" I got defensive

"No, you're just different that's all." He gave me a sheepish grin but I give him back a glare, "You can't hate me forever. I apologize about three times for nearly attacking you."

"I can try." I smirked.

"You're just scared of me because I'm a vampire?" He shook his head at my comment.

"Well Dracula doesn't give you guys a very rep." I don't know why but I joke with him.

Edward had a straight face on as he told me, "Ya, I know. He isn't the greatest guy either."

My eyes grow wide. I exclaim in shock, "He's real?"

Edward laughed forever but I don't mind. His laugh is so beautiful and it brought a smile to my face. Wait. Did I just say that Edward makes me happy? He's 17, I'm 12...this is wrong. I can't have a crush on the guy I'm trying to hate so desperately. Just breathe, Bella. You don't like Edward. He's a cocky idiot. Yes, that's right. Just keep tellling youself that Bella. He's Edward Cullen, just Edward Cullen. He don't like him at all. You despise him. Though somehow I couldn't convince myself, Edward Cullen seemed like more to me.

_Note to self: I don't like Edward. I don't like Edward. I DON'T LIKE EDWARD_.

**Volia! Chapter Seven! I like this one a lot and the next one is very fluffy too as the next ones are too. lol Lots of cute Bella and Edward stuff. **

**Preview of Chapter 8:**

Everyone left quite quickly, after all they have superhuman running. So it was just me and Edward. Edward and I. Me alone with Edward. I grumble to myself about this situation and I forget about how vampires have superhuman hearing too. I hate vampires; they're too 'super'.

**P.S. I would like to wish Edward Cullen a belated 107th birthday.**


	8. I don't know what it is that you've done

**This chapter is very Bella/Edward and Bella is just very confused about how she feels about Edward. And Edward is just being himself... lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't even own the laptop I'm typing on. It's my bros.**

The rest of the Cullens walked in the room and stare at Edward who was still hysterically laughing over my Dracula comment. It wasn't that funny...

Esme just smiles like usual, she must be one of those half glass full type of people, "We're going hunting so we'll be gone for a while, sweetie."

I looked around and noticed they were all going. "So who's going to watch me so I don't run away _and_ tell your secret?" I asked sarcastically.

Rosalie muttered something to Emmett and I knew it had to be something about me. I don't know why she doesn't like me. "Edward's going to stay back. He's the only one that actually got to hunt yesterday." Alice chriped.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

I can't believe I just did that in front of everyone. I peeked through my fingers and saw Emmett trying to keep from laughing at my discomfort. I had to spend a full day with Edward. This was going to be horrible. I would rather be doing my classes than be with him. Okay, maybe that wasn't true but a full day with Edward...

Everyone left quite quickly, after all they have superhuman running. So it was just me and Edward. Edward and I. Me alone with Edward. I grumble to myself about this situation and I forget about how vampires have superhuman hearing too. I hate vampires; they're too 'super'. He chuckles to himself and asks, "So what do you want to do?"

Get away from you. Thankfully Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. I think for awhile. What can I do that only involves me? I smiled when I got my idea and told him, "I'm going to read." I think he knew my plan because he didn't say anything else.

I opened my bag and found Romeo and Juliet at the bottom of my bag. Deciding to start at the beginning, I opened it and started reading.

I read about three stanzas before I hear, "So you like Shakespeare?"

Urgg... I don't want to start conversation. Why can't he leave me alone? I looked at him as if he were stupid and gave him a nod before I started reading again.

"So do you even understand it or do you just read it to look smart?"

"I understand Shakespeare, thank you very much." My face burned with angrier.

Though he only seemed amused that I was getting angry, "Really? What are you like ten years old?"

I slammed down my book in my lap and glared at him, "I'm twelve and can't you just let me read! You're acting like a five year old with your constant questioning."

"I'm actually hundred and seven and talking to you and irritating you is much more fun." He gave me a crooked grin like always.

I didn't believe him for a minute before I remember the vampire part of him, "So that would mean you were born in 1901, right?" I grew curious.

"Not only can you read classic literature, you're good at math." Edward nodded and smirked.

I just simple snapped at him, "I'm home schooled." I just wanted to read.

He looked impressed and I grinned, "So what else should I know about you?"

My grin turned sour as I told him, "Nothing. You don't need to know nothing about me. I just want you to leave me alone."

Edward rolled his eyes and got up. Yes, he was leaving. Instead of going to the door, he sat down next to me on the couch. More karma, I assume. I take a deep breathe and move away from him.

"I promise I won't hurt you, Bella. You have to believe me. I would never intentionally hurt you." He looked hurt at my gesture.

I didn't want to believe it but he seemed so sincere. I felt I could trust him but I didn't want to. I didn't want to get close to Edward or any of the Cullens. I knew I had to go home someday and it would hurt too much to leave them behind. I looked over at him and he was looking away from me for once. I let out a breath heavily and sighed, "I trust you, Edward."

His head shot over so fast that if he wasn't a vampire, he would have a bad case of whip lash. I giggled a bit at that and he smiled very happily. "So what do you want to know about me?"

Edward moved a little closer to me and turn to fully face me, "How bout I ask a question than you can ask me a question so that's its even?" I nodded yes and he started, "So what is your favourite colour?"

I blurted out blue right away and Edward just laughed, "Same question for you."

Edward didn't think about it either, "Blue." He said automatically.

And this went on for awhile. I soon found out that Edward was more like me than I expected. It seemed the only thing we didn't have in common was that he was a vampire and I wasn't. We both liked Debussy, Literature in general and we were both night people. Him for more obvious reasons than me, apparently vampires aren't like Dracula at all. No coffins, turning into bats, melting in the sun and they had reflections. It was very interesting. I had enough information to write a book on vampires, _real_ vampires.

The surprising thing about all this is when I was actually talking to Edward, I really liked being around him. He wasn't the scary vampire anymore, he was just Edward Cullen and I liked him like that. Maybe I did have a little crush on him but come on, I'm twelve and he's hundred and seven. No way could we ever work out. Jacob had a better chance of getting with me than me actually dating Edward. I'm so happy he doesn't know what I'm thinking this would be so embarrassing. He would think I'm some obsessive freak which I am not. Even though I could probably describe him fully to someone right now.

"Bella?" I look up to see Edward looking at me weird. I must have zoned out thinking about _him_. I give him a smile to let him know I'm okay. He just shakes his head, his hair falls perfectly on his face. His golden eyes stare at me with affection, he most likely thinks of me as a little sister. His perfect lips let the words slide off them like honey, "Are you okay? I thought I lost you there for a minute."

"Yes, I'm just thinking." I shake my head clear of my thoughts.

"About what?" He looked at me attentively.

How much I like you, "How I'm enjoying being here."

He smiled, "That's good. I enjoy you being here." I gave him a smile in return.

_Note to self: Stop thinking about Edward and maybe get your brain check. I can't go from hating Edward to loving him so fast. It's not right. _

**I feel like my chapters are getting better and I hope you all agree. Last chapter I meant fluffy as awwww... cute not like couplely cute because that's just weird. haha**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"...imagine what is in the forest." I groaned which made him laugh.

"And what did you think was in here?" He questioned.

I looked embarrassed but he nudged me to continue, "Well like fairies and unicorns..."

"I guess we didn't meet your expectations." He didn't laugh at me but he grinned.

I thought for a while, "Actually you kind of exceed them."

"Oh really?"

"Ya, what I imagined weren't as fascinating as vampires."

"Well thanks." Edward looked humble by my statement.


	9. I could get used to this

**This chapter may be cute and what not but it leads up to one of my favourite chapters because I love Rock Band. haha. I'm such a loser to put it in a Twlight fanfic. Oh well. **

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviews. It means so much to me and I love that you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: Despite owning many thing, I don't own Twilight. :(**

I wasn't sure when but I'm pretty sure I fell asleep since I'm waking up right now. Though what was different was that I wasn't waking up on the Cullen's couch but something hard and very cold though it felt nice. I snuggled to it closer and slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at the green tee shirt Edward was wearing yesterday. I was lying on Edward's chest. My eyes grew wide at my realization and I quickly moved away. I was pretty sure my face was completely red. Edward did his too familiar chuckle and I saw Alice and Jasper walking by. Alice giggled and Jasper shook his head while laughing to himself. Pretty sure they were laughing at my embarrassment; I turned redder if that was even possible. Edward's hand playfully mussed my hair like an older brother would do. I try not to show how upset I looked.

I still sat pretty close to Edward who was pretty comfortable but cold. It sent a shiver down my spine quickly, I'm not sure if it was because I was cold or that I was so close to him. Edward seemed to notice anyway as he placed my blanket between us to block his body temperature from affecting mine. Simple gestures like that make me believe something could happen but it probably won't. A girl can dream. Why did I have to get a crush on the most gorgeous guy in the world? I looked up at him and asked since I had nothing better to do, "What do you do for fun around here?"

He smiled since I seemed interested in him and I truely was, "Well I hunt since I have to but I do enjoy it. I listen to music; hang around the house, and playing piano among many other things just to name a few. What do you do?"

"I play piano too other than that I lay in my backyard and imagine what is in the forest." I groaned which made him laugh.

"And what did you think was in here?" He questioned.

I looked embarrassed but he nudged me to continue, "Well like fairies and unicorns..."

"I guess we didn't meet your expectations." He didn't laugh at me but he grinned.

I thought for a while, "Actually you kind of exceed them."

"Oh really?"

"Ya, what I imagined weren't as fascinating as vampires."

"Well thanks." Edward looked humble by my statement.

I smiled widely and asked without thinking, "Edward, do you have a girlfriend?"

He seemed taken back by my questions. Oops. "No."

How could he not have a girlfriend? He's gorgeous, nice and just all together amazing! And he didn't have a girlfriend. Did he not want one?

"I'm just waiting for the right one." He added.

I didn't understand at all, "How will you know?"

Edward grinned like there was something I was missing, "I'll just know, trust me. So is Jacob your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just some boy my parents tried to set me up with but I think I gave him the hint I didn't like him." I groaned.

"And I'm sure you were subtle about that." Edward laughed.

"Then after that, I went to leave the room and a vase fell on me." I joined him in laughing.

"Always graceful aren't we?" He shook his head at me.

"I'm surprised I haven't injured myself here yet."

Edward joked, "Now you jinxed it, today you're going to get hurt."

Again with the joking like I was his younger sister, will this ever end? I smile up to him, "Oh no."

Emmett in all his joyful glory bursts into the room and stops quite graceful for a big guy. I hold back a laugh. Emmett winks at Edward which I don't think I was supposed to see because Edward glared at him. I looked away until Emmett addressed me, "Bella?"

I looked over to him and he smiled. "Do you want to play Rock Band with us?" Emmett asked.

I was pretty confused. Rock Band? What is that suppose to mean? "Sorry Emmett, I don't think I can. I can only play piano and I don't think it will be that great for a rock band."

That's when Edward and Emmett broke out in laughter making me feel stupid.

Emmett said to Edward quite loudly, "I don't think she knows Rock Band." Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett still carried on laughing, "It's a video game Bella."

Sorry that I'm not very popcultured. It's all my parents' fault.

_Note to self: Sometime I need to go on the internet and research what kids my age actually do._

**I hope that Bella is slowly becoming the Bella you guys all know. Slowly but surely. haha **

**Preview of next chapter: This chapter makes me lol personally.  
**

"Is there anything you'd like share?" Emmett gave me a funny look.

"You're horrible." I say though my laughter.

He didn't seem fazed by it, "Fine, you try then."

My eyes grew wide, "No, I can't sing and I don't even know this game." But the jerk Edward was started chanting my name and soon everyone was. A constant chant of Bella erupted from the room and I had no choice, "Fine...but I'm picking the song." What was I saying? I don't even know any of these songs. This is going to be the worst experience ever and might I add, embarrassing.


	10. I might even be a rockstar

**I figured I might as well post this chapter now since it's the shortest chapter. Yes, they play Rock Band. lol **

**I know I'm really slow at getting back to reviews but I'll comment now.**

**flower123: That's for me to know and you to find out. Lol**

**JennCorinthos: In this story, Bella will just be 12 through out the whole thing but in the sequel, she will be 17. Hint Hint**

**That covers mostly the common questions. Again I would like to thank all my consist reviewers and my new ones. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah blah blah.**

It was the first time I was really in any of their rooms and Emmett's room did not let me down. He had every gaming console possible and a stack of video games to the ceiling. It was ridiculous how many games he had. Though in the middle of the room, a huge television and the –what I assume would be- rock band game. There was a mic, drums and a guitar. Why would you want to play a video game with instruments when you could play the real thing? But if they enjoy it... The rest of them were in Emmett's room already. Alice looked happy as usual, Jasper was trying to calm her down and Rosalie had the same angry frown on her beautiful face.

"Do you want to play, Bella?" Alice chirped.

I shook my head, "No, I'll sit this one out." She nodded and she, Edward and Emmett took their positions. Alice was on drums, she hit the drums eager to get started. Edward took the guitar and flung the strap over his shoulder with his game face on. Then finally Emmett took the microphone and everyone looked scared. I wonder why? Emmett picked a song by the Who called Won't Get Fooled Again and pushed okay. They all must be pros or something because they all picked the hardest difficulty, expert. I was pretty impressed.

The song started and the vocals didn't kick in for awhile so Edward and Alice just rocked out. Neither missed a note. Edward must have had it memorised as he looked at me during the intro and winked at me. I flushed red again and I swear I heard Rosalie laugh. Did she know that I had a crush on Edward? Oh no, she might blackmail me. I gulped but my attention swerved when Emmett started to sing. He was horrible... okay he was worse than horrible. I pursed my lips together to try not to laugh but I couldn't take it. I burst out in laughter and everything grew silent. Great, they must have put it on pause.

"Is there anything you'd like share?" Emmett gave me a funny look.

"You're horrible." I say though my laughter.

He didn't seem fazed by it, "Fine, you try then."

My eyes grew wide, "No, I can't sing and I don't even know this game." But the jerk Edward was started chanting my name and soon everyone was. A constant chant of Bella erupted from the room and I had no choice, "Fine...but I'm picking the song." What was I saying? I don't even know any of these songs. This is going to be the worst experience ever and might I add, embarrassing.

I took the mic from Emmett and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I can do this, I can do this. I scrolled through the song again and again trying to find something familiar but there was nothing. Thankfully Alice saw my despair and told me to pick Wonderwall by Oasis. I smiled at her and pushed it.

I set my difficulty at easy while Edward and Alice were on expert. I felt so stupid. What was I doing?

Even though Edward couldn't read my mind, it felt like he did, "You'll be fine Bella."

The song began and nothing was familiar about it. Wasn't oasis an isolated area of vegetation in the desert? Edward and Alice played perfectly then the lyrics came up. I slowly put the microphone to my mouth and started singing. I was sucking, wasn't I? The song ended as soon as it started and our scores came up. I don't want to look. Edward and Alice both got hundred. Stupid vampires! I glanced at my score, 94. What? I couldn't get that much. Emmett shouted, "Way to go, Bella." I did well? I did well!

Everyone was congratulating me and Jasper told me I'm way better than Emmett. That earned him a slap in the arm by Emmett who was laughing. It was all a rush. I smiled and hugged Edward who congratulated me. As I hugged him, I remember where I was. Pulling away quickly very embarrassed, Edward just laughed and Rosalie and Alice smiled at each other while Jasper and Emmett just rolled their eyes. I was missing something here. I must be. Rosalie was smiling... she never smiles. I looked at her perfect face that was glowing now and she smiled at me. I simply smile back and looked at Edward who just shrugged. I'm even more confused than normal. What was going on?

_Note to self: Get Alice to tell me what is going on. She seems like someone who will break down easily._

**Woohoo. We are at the half way point. Only 20 chapters in this fanfiction. Since my fellow American reviews are celebrating July 4th, I think I'll celebrate the half way point. lol**

** Now I have some questions to ask you. :D**

_**1. Why is Rosalie all the sudden being friendlier to Bella?**_

_**2. How OC is Bella? **_

_**3. What do you think is going to happen next?**_

_**4. Do you think Bella will go home?**_

**Now for your preview for Chapter 11. **

"So what do you think?" Edward asked me.

"It's amazing." I told him still amazed. He grinned. "You look like a disco ball."

**Haha. It's really short. what do you think is happening? It's pretty obvious. Bella's comment is what I thought when it happened in the book. I hope I'm not the only freak that thought Disco Ball. lol**


	11. I can't stay but I can't leave

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. lol It was just a lot of fun to write. I wrote this chapter since I thought I hadn't really focused on the other Cullens as much as I did Edward. So this chapter is just a little something showing that Bella is actually hanging out with the others and not only Edward though it's mainly just Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all. I cry sometimes at night thinking about how I don't know it.**

I've been at the Cullens for a week now and I've never been happier. I spend most of my time with Edward who still thinks of me as a little sister and it upsets me just as much as it did before. Rosalie is suddenly nicer and talking to me now. I have no idea why, it's really weird. I tried to get Alice to tell me what was going on but she didn't tell me. I deserved to know because it probably had something to do about me.

Jasper liked to play with my moods a lot. All in one day, he made me yell at Edward for being a stupid jerk. I felt really bad afterwards. He also made me be in love with Emmett for awhile and in that hour, Rosalie hated me again. It wasn't my fault. I went from skipping around the house to bawling my eyes out. If I could, I would kill Jasper and Edward looked like he was thinking the same thing. It wasn't till Carlisle yelled at him that he stopped.

Oh something even more _fun _that happened was when Alice went shopping for me as I didn't bring hardly any clothes. You know how I love my jeans and t-shirts. The closest thing to jeans Alice brought me was a jean skirt. She thought I looked adorable in everything she brought me. She even made me model everything for everyone. Edward just laughed at my discomfort and I shot him the meanest glare I could. Alice got me no pants what so ever. It was all skirts and dress and I hated both but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just wore them.

The best thing that happened that week was that Edward told me that he would show me what happened when he went in the sun. I was so excited to see that when Saturday finally came, I looked like Alice jumping around. Edward flung me over his back without warning, "If you don't calm down, I'll change my mind."

I gasped at his threat, "Sorry." He took off running and this time I closed my eyes. I would be smart this time. It didn't even feel like we were moving so when he told me to let go of him, I thought we were still at the house. I jumped down and we were in a shaded area. The meadow. All the memories came back to me from the day that Edward tried to attack me. So much had changed since then. Edward scared me and I just wanted to run away from my family and now I found a new family. Edward smiled down at me and walked out into the sun.

I was in awe of what happened. He glittered. His pale skin looked sparkly in the sunlight. Who would have thought? I stood in the shade staring at him. Edward noticed I was beside him and called to me, "Bella, come on." He was laughing at my expression. I slowly walked out into the sun and walked toward him curiously.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked me.

"It's amazing." I told him still amazed. He grinned, "You look like a disco ball."

He glared at me and I laughed, "A big sparkling disco ball." I took off running as I heard him growl while laughing my head off. I knew I couldn't get away from him and I was right. In a matter of second, I found myself being swung up into Edward's arms. My laughter stopped suddenly and I cringed. Edward's smile fell too. I grab my right wrist and try not to cry. There was a striking pain in it that I just wanted to go away. I look up at Edward and he frowned panicing , "I'm so so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to. Is your wrist okay? Does it hurt? I'll take you to see Carlisle."

I didn't have time to say anything after that though if I did, I would have told him that it wasn't his fault.. He runs again and once again I close my eyes. The pain is excruciating in my wrist and I didn't need to be dizzy too. We come into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme are.

"Bella hurt her wrist. I accidentally hurt it," Edward gasp even though he didn't have to breath.

Carlisle frowned and Edward put me on their kitchen counter. I sat up straight and Carlisle took my wrist. I flinched when he took it. Carlisle analyzed it quickly, "You just twisted it. You'll be fine." He directed his attention to Edward, "Please be more careful with her next time. You know she's not one of us."

Edward nodded and I looked down and asked quietly, "But one day I will be." Carlisle and Edward both look at me while Esme looked sad, "You're the closest thing to a family I've had. I want to be with you all."

"No sweetie, you have to go back home sometime." Esme told me, looking up to me on the counter.

Didn't they want me here?

"But I want to stay here with you." I feel stupid as tears start to form in my eyes.

"I know but we should be taking you home soon." Carlisle nodded.

That's when I started to cry, "But I don't want to."

"It will be better if you have a normal life." Edward's cold hand took mine.

I took my hand away and glared at him. How could he say that? I jumped off the counter and stormed out of the room. I wiped away tears with my left hand and ran into Emmett who made me fall over on to my wrist. I gasped and cried more from the pain that shot through it. He picked me up quickly probably frightened he broke me and asked me, "What's wrong?"

I snapped at him, "Why don't you ask everyone else because they obviously don't want me to be here." I shoved past him and ran out of the house. How could they all say that? They wanted me to go back home? I felt extremely bad for being rude to Emmett. He did nothing wrong. But I didn't care, my anger was getting the best of me. I grumbled under my breath and sat by the side of the house trying to decide if I should just leave the Cullens and go somewhere else.

_Note to self: Never trust vampires._

**So that was Chapter 11. I decided to post this now since I only have up to chapter 13 written and I really have to start writing the rest. So next week, I'll post chapter 12 and the week after I'll post 13. I should be finished the story by then. I have jot points of all the chapters, I just have to put them into words. **

**I know you guys might hate me for the ending a bit. That will clear up most of the, "Will Bella stay with them?" questions. Eventually she will go home. ****Sadly...**

**Preview for Chapter 12. This chapter made me smile.**

I sat at the side of the house and nobody came out to get me. They were probably letting me cool off. I didn't over react, did I? Either way, I'm not going home. There's no way I am. I'm happy here and I don't want to leave. The Cullens have been so nice to me for the most part and I don't want to leave here. It would be horrible to go back now. I don't know how Renee and Charlie would react. They would lock me away and never let me out or something like that. I'd be like Rapunzel trapped in the tall tower without the super long hair.

I grumbled until I saw three people walking up to the house. Nobody comes out here. The Cullens house was in the middle of the forest, nobody wanted to come out here. Who are they?

**Umm... I bet you know who they are. You can't expect me to make the story all butterflies and rainbows. lol**


	12. I think I'm finally scared now

**I decided to post this now since I'm up to chapter 15 in writing. But then I got distracted when a whole new fanfiction idea popped in my head that I'm going to post maybe after the sequel to this. Note: What Lays In The Forest will be a Trilogy. My new fanfiction idea is a story of Rosalie's vampiric life from getting saved by Carlisle to Bella. Love it or Hate it? Tell me if you'd like. **

I sat at the side of the house and nobody came out to get me. They were probably letting me cool off. I didn't over react, did I? Either way, I'm not going home. There's no way I am. I'm happy here and I don't want to leave. The Cullens have been so nice to me for the most part and I don't want to leave here. It would be horrible to go back now. I don't know how Renee and Charlie would react. They would lock me away and never let me out or something like that. I'd be like Rapunzel trapped in the tall tower without the super long hair.

I grumbled until I saw three people walking up to the house. Nobody comes out here. The Cullens house was in the middle of the forest, nobody wanted to come out here. Who are they? There were two males and a small girl who was about my age. They looked at me strangely and I just stared at them. How rude am I. The girl began to whine to the black haired male, "It's not working, Aro. Why isn't it working?" They now were right infront of her and the one named Aro patted the girl on the head then touched my arm. His skin was chalky and very pale and his touch wasn't any better. I felt scared for some reason. I didn't feel safe around them. He looked at me strangely and I looked away not wanting to make eye contact with any of their red eyes.

Edward came outside as if he had sensed it and stood in front of me. Even though I hated him right now, I was happy to see him. I felt protected but I didn't want to feel that with him. I leaned my head against his back and started breathing deeply to calm myself. He didn't seem to notice. Aro started to talk to Edward, "Why are you protecting her? She's only human." I wasn't sure what happened but there was silence for awhile until Aro said very amused, "Oh, she's your soul mate." I'm his what?

I'm Edward's soul mate. What? This is ridiculous.Did he know this? Oh my gosh, he did! Edward knew this the entire time and didn't care to share this valid information with me. I'm here, feeling stupid for liking him and now I find out we're destined to be together. Now that I think about it, everyone knew. That's why they were all acting so weird. That's why Rosalie started to be nicer to me. Why Emmett winked at Edward that one night. Why Alice and Jasper laughed at me...us that other night. They knew that Edward and I were meant to be. This is so weird. My breathing becomes faster again and I started to sweat. Please don't let me hyperventilate now.

Edward noticed as he always does and wraps an arm around me so I'm even closer to him. All seemed better with his touch and all I could smell was his nature-like musk. I wasn't sure what Edward was doing right now that his secret was revealed but I was happy as can be. Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward, Bella Cullen, now I sound like an obsessed girl. I feel like one of those girls who has love a celebrity all their lives and then out of nowhere, they love you back. It's like Romeo and Juliet with a happy ending. I was overjoyed.

I heard the door open and move my head that was still on Edward's back to see it was Carlisle. He looked angry, "What are you all doing here?"

An unfamiliar voice spoke and I assumed it was the blonde haired guy, "Well we just came to visit but instead we found something interesting."

Aro hushed him, "Shhh... Cauis. Carlisle, old friend, we came to visit as he said and well we happen to find a human child here. What are you doing Carlisle?"

I try to subtly peek out from behind Edward but the girl sees me and smirks evilly at me. I whimper and go back behind Edward. Aro asked, "Bella, can you come out here for a minute?" I didn't want to move but Edward pushes me forward a bit. Aro smiles at me and questions, "What do you know about the Cullens?"

With all attention on me, Edward shakes his head no and I some how understood what he meant. Maybe there was really something to this soul mate thing. I started, "Well they are my friends and they took me in when I ran away from home." I didn't lie; I just skipped over some parts. I'm not a good liar at all so if this takes a wrong turn, I'm going to be very sorry. Then he asked something I knew I couldn't answer straight, "Do you know what they are?"

I stammered and took a deep breath, "They're humans."

They all stared at me and were trying to dissect everything I said. They so knew I was lying. I stared at my feet scared of what would come next. Why couldn't I be a good liar? I remember when I broke a lamp which happened to be a major family heirloom. Renee seemed to know it was me right away. Well I did avoid the area and lied to her about it all day. I'm defiantly not subtle in anyway. She wasn't that mad though at least Renee didn't appear to be. She told it wasn't my fault and that the lamp wasn't that nice anyway but I knew better. She had the thing polished once a day for crying out loud.

Aro, Cauis and the girl kept glaring at me and I was relieved when Carlisle told me to go inside. He smiled at me but there was worry glistening in his eyes. I began to turn when I felt a cold hand grasp my shouldeur rather roughly. A growl erupted from Edward's chest. I was turned around with so much power I nearly fell over. Thankfully Edward was there to catch me. He set me back up straight and Aro said, "She's lying." He was so plain about it. I think it scared me more than if he had yelled at me. Did he not care?

_Note to self: Why me? What have I done to be interregated by random vampires? Oh ya, I ran away from home. Why is karma suck so bad?_

**So I'll probably post chapter 13 when I get to at least chapter 17. If I run out of prewritten chapters and I have to write on the spot, my writing usually sucks so I won't write a sucky chapter for you guys. :D **

**Preview for Chapter 13:**

**I can't really post a preview without spoiling anything in the chapter. Though I'll tell you this.**

**-Something from the books happens. (I'm so unoriginal. lol)  
**

**-Bella being stubborn...again...what a surprise.  
**

**-Bella forgets something important.**


	13. I just want you to know who I am

**Wow...that's the longest I've gone with out updating. Don't worry. Lots will come in the next few weeks. I'm at one part that I don't want to write. haha But I will. **

**New Twilight Trailer is amazing and I bought the Entertainment Weekly mag for the stunning cover and spread. Spunk and KStew FTW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I do wish Twilight were really and that I could be a Cullen then be best friends with Rosalie. haha Rosalie fan alert. **

You know the feeling when you don't want to disappoint others so much it hurts. Well that feeling has been surpassed with another feeling ...of amazing guilt. I looked up at Edward who still had a loose hold around me protectively. I gave him an apologetic glance. He nodded as if he understood everything. Aro went to speak again and Edward pulled me even close to him. The cold was almost relaxing now. "Don't try to trick me," Aro sighed. Carlisle stepped in front of Edward and I insisting I won't tell.

I nod stupidly. I swear I heard Edward chuck a little. "How are you so sure, Carlisle?" The girl asked as she sent death glares at me.

From somewhere I found a voice, "I don't have any friends but the Cullens and the only people I really talk to are my parents and tutor."

Aro sent a smile my way but it didn't make me feel any better, "I would say okay but it's against the rules. Carlisle, I thought you would know better."

"Change her or kill her. You know that's what you have to do." The blond snickered.

"Cauis, please have a little more sympathy but they are the rules." Aro gave a slight glare at the blond.

My eyes widened as they talked. I would either have to be a vampire or dead. What one would the Cullens chose for me? I certainly didn't want to die. Though I doubt Edward would make me a vampire. I whimpered and the three of them obviously heard me. The girl glared at me the most and Cauis just smirked. I just wanted to go in the house but Edward's hold on me was too tight to escape.

I looked up at Edward who had remained silent during all of this. He looked to be fighting with himself over something. His one hand left from around me but his other hand tightened in absence. He held out his hand almost reluctantly to Aro and Aro was happy to take it. He let go of Edward's hand after a few seconds and Edward placed it back around me. A smile crept on Aro's chalky face, "I guess that would work but we'll be back to check up on things." No more words were exchanged after that. The girl glared at me one last time before they started to walk away. When they were almost out of sight, I turned around awkwardly as Edward still held me and asked, "So your going to kill me aren't you?"

Edward laughed and even Carlisle seemed to be chuckling before he went back inside. "Why are you laughing at me?" I frowned at him.

"Silly Bella. Of course not, but I'm not changing you either." Edward's musical laugh changed into soft chuckles.

"Bu-But he said that I would have to be one of you or I'll be killed. Why don't you just make me a vampire now or do you not want me because you don't like me?"

His topaz eyes rolled at me, "Bella didn't you hear anything we talked about? I was sure you did."

"Yes, I did but what did that have to do with anything?" I tilted my head slightly. The sudden burst of events seemed to wipe every one previous thoughts clean. My mind was as absent as my eyes when I looked back at Edward.

"You're joking, right? You can't honestly tell me you forgot everything!" Edward looked disappointed and sighed, "We're right back to where we started."

I was more confused than usual and I wasn't afraid to admit it. "I don't understand." I told him. Everything happened so quickly from storming out of the Cullen house to be threatened.

"I can't blame you for forgetting after all, you're only human." He chuckled to himself so low that I could barely hear him.

"Then why don't you just make me like y…" I asked timidly before he cut me off with his velvety voice.

"Bella, please don't do this now. I don't want to keep repeating myself." I pouted and folded my arms in a huff across my chest like a child. He laughed on cue, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do _you _have to be so….argg…" I couldn't find words to describe how he was being.

"So right?" He smiled like he knew he won which he did. I didn't say anything and stuck my tongue out at him. I surprised myself. I was actually being a kid and not some insane miniature adult. Edward brought out the kid in me whether that was a good thing or not.

Something cold wrapped around my good hand and I jumped a bit as I escaped my thoughts. Noticing it was only Edward, I felt stupid. "Let's go inside before something else happens to you." He said as he tugged my hand lightly to get me to go inside.

"Edward, I bet you didn't know I was a danger magnet?" I said with a laugh, looking up at him, walking to the door.

He gasped playfully. "No I wouldn't have known. Not with all of the stories of you being hospitalized and running into the Volturi." We reached the door both laughing when Edward reminded me, "Remember little human," He mocked me and I glared at him, "Try to remember what was said before."

"Yes, big vampire. I'll try to." I smiled at him, rolling my eyes. I pratically ran to the security of my...well...their couch.

_Note to self: Remember what Edward wants me to remember. The only thing is I can't remember what I've forgotten._

**Volia. This time I will give you a preview in essence to Stephenie Meyer's quote of the day which make me happy. You'll get a small bit unlike the normal ones you usually get. lol Enjoy.**

**Your quote:**

I sat there in awe and I swear I heard him laugh in the distance.

**That's actually the last sentence of the chapter 14. lol **


	14. I'm drowning in emotion

**I know how some of you want longer chapters and your wish has come true, not this chapter though but the next 6 chapters are longer. The next chapter is much longer...really long...longest of the story. haha **

**Anyways, I saw the Dark Knight yesterday and it was incredible. You all should see it. Though the highlight of last night was seeing the Twilight trailer on the big screen. I squealed and had a fangirl moment. haha Spunk is so amazing and KStew is gorgeous. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight but I do own an amazing popcorn bucket that I got with my Dark Knight combo. lol I'm awesome.**

I lay awake starring at the room I had grown so familiar to.

Beige Walls.

Pictures of the family looking the exact same in every picture.

Fake plant in the one corner and a huge TV.

A normal but family friendly living room.

I never wanted to leave here. I grin to myself and notice everything was rather quiet but I didn't care. They were vampires, they're like that as I got to know. Always sneaking around and being quiet as a mouse around the house. They could be ninjas or something like that. It kind of freaked me out when one of them would just pop out from nowhere. Emmett usually took that advantage and would scare me so badly sometimes.

Something came into my mind that hadn't been there for a week or so.

Renee and Charlie. My parents.

My eyes start to tear up thinking about them and I curled up more under the blanket laid so nicely over me by Esme. How were they doing? Did they miss me? Did _I_ miss_ them_?

Of course I did.

Were they searching non-stop for me? Was Renee an emotional wreck? Was Charlie crying like I saw him when he watched that one movie but he would never admit to it? Did they think I was dead? I feel so selfish. They were trying to do what they think is best for me but that led me away from them. I want to see them but I don't want to go home if it's going to be the same. But I do miss them. I miss them a lot actually.

I miss Renee making me those chocolate chip waffles when Molly didn't work on the weekends.

I miss Charlie sitting in his cream coloured leather chair in the corner of the den. Reading the paper or talking to me about the latest book I read.

I miss the too familiar blue walls of my room.

I miss laying in my backyard thinking about nothing.

I begin to sob after all that. Everything came all at once and it was too much to take. I buried my face in the pillow my head rested on. How could I forget them so quickly? I'm such a horrible daughter. I was a horrible person. Taking my head off the pillow, I gasped for air through my cries and let it flop back down. I heard footsteps coming to the living room and I moved slightly so I could see who it was. Through my bloodshot eyes, I saw Emmett staring at me in the doorway. He must have gone out for a 'midnight snack', I guess. He stood there as if he was thinking of something to say that wouldn't make this any worse. He was saved though when Edward showed up beside him.

"You can go now, Emmett. And thanks." Edward told him with a pat on the back. Emmett looked relieved; I would have laughed if this situation was any different.

Even during all this, tears still formed streams on my face. Edward looked –well I can't explain it- sympathetic, worried and angry. With himself, I wouldn't doubt. He regretted not being here in the first place. He walked over at a human speed but picked me up with his inhumanly strength with one arm and placed me in his lap. I snuggled up to him like a dog. He didn't laugh this time at my need to be close to him, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I feel stupid that's all. For running away, Charlie and Renee are probably so worried." I said, sniffling.

"They are. I heard them one day. They are so scared that you may be dead. You have to go back home for them at least." Edward said to me, brushing a tear off my face.

I sighed, he would never understand, "I don't want to go back though."

Edward tried to read me with everything he could. I missed my parents but I didn't want to go back, he looked so confused. "Why not? Charlie and Renee seem like nice enough people."

"It's not that I don't love them which I do very much but I just well…you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He said with his crooked grin.

Feeling as if I had to, I began to tell him everything. How I felt trapped in my own house. How I had to study and was forced to play piano everyday. How I only goes out if I going to the hospital. How I just want to be free.

Edward's face was emotionless –he wished he could read my mind, I wish I could read his- and he thought for a while on all I said. "I thought I had it bad." He joked to lighten the mood a bit.

I gave one of those odd smiles. You know when your face is tearstained and it's obvious you've been crying but you try to smile through it. But I wasn't trying to.

But being Bella, I wreck the mood. "So I am going home, I guess?" I asked stupidly. Of course I was.

"Yes, but here, I'll make you a promise." Edward said to me, smiling even in the dark his teeth sparkling.

I light up, "You're going to change me?"

"No," My smile drops, "But in five years…"

"Edward, five years is quite a long time." I whined to him interrupting him.

"In five years, I'll come and find you and we'll see what happens." He ignored my comment.

I pouted and Edward chuckled, "You'll come and visit me in those five years, right?"

"I'll try to but for the most part, I'll write you letters. If I visit you a lot, I may be caught and your parents may not appreciate a seventeen year old looking vampire visiting their twelve year old daughter."

I nod then suddenly pull away from him. Edward looked at my expression strangely.

Wait a minute.

Yesterday, I remember now.

With thinking of everything else, the happenings of yesterday jumped into the party of emotions too. Edward was my…soul mate…and everyone knew. I crawl off his lap and sit a little way from him, starring at him.

He laughs in his musical way, "You remembered didn't you? Bella, you can't be awkward about this now." My face flushes in red and I bite my lip. "I heard along with the rest of the house heard you in your sleep, you know. Muttering on and on about me." If it was possible, my face went redder, he just laughed. "Just because I'm your soul mate, I don't like the term myself but it doesn't mean we have to be together now or ever really. It's entirely up to you."

I nod and unwilling let out a yawn.

"Silly Bella, now you've tired yourself out with your consist change of emotion. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he kissed me on the top of the head and walked out of the room. I sat there in awe and I swear I heard him laugh in the distance.

_Note to self: No note to self right now. To dazed to note anything._

I've only written half of the next chapter but I'm going to be writing like crazy now to at least finish up to chapter 18. I want to finish the whole thing soon though. Six more chapters to go. Don't worry, the story isn't even over. This fanfiction is a Trilogy so it's all good.

**I'll give you a little quote from the beginning of the chapter 14 which I'll just tell you now is Bella's last day with the Cullens. I know you all are going to hate me. **

"I'm going to miss you, Bella. No matter what you think."

**Any guesses of who's saying that. Hint... it's my favourite character. :D**


	15. I don't want to miss you so much

**I didn't really edit this chapter and I'm just really anxious to post it. haha The chapter it self is 3,460 words which is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfiction. So be grateful. lol J/K So this is the chapter I struggled with the most. I didn't want Bella to leave. :( But she had to. So sad. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. crys**

From all the things that have happened to me in my life, this has to be the worst.

Worst then being a very disappointed five year old who had just learned that she would not be going to kindergarten with all the other kids.

Worst then fracturing my collar bone and having to wear that stupid neck brace for what felt like forever.

Worst then Charlie and Renee trying to set me up with that Jacob Black kid.

Even worst then not having any friends until I was twelve.

The list could go on and on but nothing could top this day. My last day with the Cullens. I knew this would come at some point but it's way too soon. I've been in the forest at the Cullen's secret hideaway for two and a half weeks and it's going to be strange going back home. All day, they've been trying to make me feel better and I honestly appreciate the effort but nothing is going to change the fact that I was leaving……tonight.

Rosalie who had been so nice to me lately that it was kind of scary, she actually had taken the time to go out and buy me a pair of jeans. When she gave me the pants, I was so happy. I hadn't worn jeans for weeks. I miss them so much. Now I can sit however I want and not have to cross my legs so I don't flash someone or anything of the sort. I hugged her cheerfully and at first she seemed taken back by my display of affection but Rosalie soon loosened up, hugging me back.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella. No matter what you think." She whispered in my ear, giggling slightly with the last part.

"I'll miss you too Rosalie." I grinned and pulled back from her. When Rosalie stepped away, I saw everyone had their own gift for me. I made myself keep the smile on my face but I was groaning inside. I didn't like receiving gifts. I hated Christmas and my Birthday so much because of the gifts. But I didn't want to hurt their feelings so….

Jasper came up to me next. He smiled gently and gave me a small box wrapped in pink striped paper and had a big pink bow on top. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice wrapped it for him. I unwrap it slowly and took out a ring and a card. Reading the card, I laughed.

"It's a mood ring. It's like having a mini me around with you all the time." He joked, nervously. I knew he was sure I would like it. I hugged him to let him feel my emotion more and he smiled in return. I place the ring on my finger and looked at the neutral color. It must take sometime to change, I guess. Edward who I had been trying to ignore smiled crookedly at me when I looked up at him and I blushed. My focus landed at the box that rested in Edward's hand. Taking a look at the ring to stop looking at Edward so I don't embarrass myself, I saw that it was dark blue. I curiously took a look at the card with the list of color meanings on it.

"So what mood are you right now?" Emmett asked when he saw the shocked look on my face.

"I don't know." I lied.

Alice came over to me and giggled, "Bella, it means 'in love'." I redden even more and they all laugh and Edward was looked away. Maybe he was as embarrassed as I was. I turned the ring quickly over so they couldn't see the gem anymore. The laughter quieted when Alice handed me her gift. It was wrapped identically like Jaspers. I giggle at Alice's excitement as I opened the box. I pulled a bracelet out and it glittered back at me. It was sliver and wasn't really something I would wear. Renee would never allow me to wear jewellery because I usually lost or damaged it.

Alice still smiled not noticing or ignoring my expression. "Here, let me put it on you." She squealed. I heard a chuckle erupt from the others but mainly Edward. I shot a glare at him and returned my attention back to the bubbly Alice in front of me. I reluctantly held out my wrist after I handed the bracelet to her, "It's a charm bracelet. From Tiffany's." She explained while clipping it in place. She flipped t around to sow me some charms I hadn't noticed. "I got you two charms to start it off.  
I laughed as I saw a sliver bell and swan charm dangling off my wrist. It was pretty cool and creative. I have to say that Alice knows her fashion. I hugged her and Alice practically hugged me to death. I gasped for breath which was a signal for her to let go.

"I'll miss you, Bella. Don't worry, you'll be back and I doubt you would change their mind about that."

"You can bet on it." I joked and we both shared a laugh.

Emmett in all his glory bounced up to me. He had the same grin on his face he had the first day I met him. He held his present behind his back. The element of surprise… I also hate surprises but it's just Emmett so it can't be that bad.

"So I went to great lengths to get you this. You better like it." Rosalie rolled her eyes and snort. "Okay, maybe I didn't. Anyway…I went to Build-A-Bear….It's a place where you make teddy bears, Bella. Get out more. I made you a bear." Rosalie cleared her throat and I giggled, "I made one for myself too but here…" He pulled out a white teddy bear from behind him. He was dressed very much like Emmett with his wife beater, jeans and sneakers he even had camo boxers. I took it, staring amused at the bear.

"His name is of course Emmett. It says so on his birth certificate so you can't change it." He chuckled at himself while giving the slip of paper, he wasn't lying.

"Thanks, Emmett. It will be like having a mini you around."

With that, he lifts me up and bear hugs me. Seriously, you have no idea what a hug is until Emmett Cullen gives you one. He surprisingly let me down gently, probably because there were others in the room. He tussle my hair and sat down with Rosalie who planted herself on the loveseat as Emmett was boasting about the gift to me.

I waited anxiously wondering who would give me their present next. Happy to see it was Carlisle and Esme, I let out a breath I was holding in forcefully.

Carlisle smiled and held out a thin box to me, "Edward told us of your letter writing plans therefore Edsme and I decided to start you off on the right foot." Opening the lid, I saw at least a hundred sheets of stationary with my name on it, pens, pencils, stamps and envelopes that were a light blue to match the blue detailing on the paper.

I grinned; maybe gifts weren't so bad after all. "Thank you so much. You really didn't have to get me anything. None of you did."

Esme smiled and took my hand gently, "We're just going to miss you, Bella honey."

Emmett jumped in, "Plus we don't want you to forget us."

I looked at him then to the others who looked as sad as a vampire could look. I broke out in laughter, "Forget you? Ya, I'm going to forget a clan of friendly vampires I met in the forest. That's just so easy to forget." I choke out between giggles.

"Well we aren't going to forget you so easily either. Us, vampires have memories like elephants maybe even better." Alice grinned at me. I smiled joyfully.

I scanned over them all again making sure I got everything about them I would need to remember them. Simple things that make them _them_, the way they look and so on. I didn't want to forget a single thing about them. My eyes stopped dead on Edward who still had his own present for me. We stared at each other with blank faces until a slight grin came upon his face and he started to walk toward me. My heartbeat raced with every step that removed the gap between us and being vampires, everyone heard it and stifled a laugh. I blushed furiously to my embarrassment.

He held out his present and I wasn't sure if I should take it or not.

"E-Edward, I-I can't accept th-this." I stumbled on my words.

He frowned, "Why not? You took everyone else's."

I didn't need anything Edward could give me. Plus his gift will either be sentimental or expensive which would both make me blush.

"I don't know. You're just different." I bit my lip as I thought how stupid I sounded.

He rolled his eyes knowing I was referring to the soul mate thing that hadn't really got through my mind yet, "If it helps, I didn't spend any money. Plus Alice said you would really like it." Edward gave me his infamous crooked grin. Oh great…it's sentimental…

I forced a smile and took it. I started opening it, painfully slow and Edward chuckled, "Just open it. Nothing's going to jump out from the box at you, Bella."

I mocked him under my breath earning a few laughs from the others and a shake of his head from Edward. I still opened it up slower than the others though. Taking out a fairly long necklace, the pendant came out last. It was something I had seen all the Cullens wearing but I never asked about it. I stared confused at the strange pendant and back at Edward.

He laughed at my expression and explain, "This is the Cullen Crest. We all have one and wear it all the time for the most part. It stands for the bond of our strange family and by wearing it shows the love and respect we give to each other. We all agreed and we now think of you as family. It would be only right to give you a crest."

I stood there dumbfounded by all he said. I stared at the design of the crest. I thought I was the only one who felt like I was part of the family? But they all did. I felt a cold but soothing hand on my shoulder and looked up at Edward. He seemed distort, "You don't like it, do you? It's okay if you don't."

A smile went across my face, "No, it's amazing. Thank you, Edward." I wasn't just saying that either.

"See, I told you she would like it." Alice grinned knowing she was right as usual.

I let out a giggle and looked back to Edward who still stood in front of me. I know I was being stupid about this whole soul mate thing but I didn't hug Edward. He groaned knowing the reasons why. I'm starting to doubt he can't read my mind. Umm… let's see. Edward is stupid and I hate him. I studied Edward's face and it didn't seem to change. He caught my eye and smiled at me before sitting back down on the chair he once resided on. He didn't hear me…or so he wants me to think…

I admired everything given to me again to get my mind off Edward, the whole soul mate thing and me leaving. I put the necklace on successfully after the third try and held the pendant in my hand. I knew I had a silly grin on my face but I was a honourary Cullen now. It was hard to believe. I finally belonged somewhere and now I have to go home but really, I feel like this is my home now. I'm just talking a vacation from it. As Alice said, I will be back. I just hope it's sooner then later.

Time passed so fast between ignoring Edward, letting Alice playing with me since I was going home and Rosalie or Esme wouldn't let her do their hair or anything of the sort and Emmett making stupid jokes trying to make me feel better. It was all too soon when Carlisle uttered the words I never wanted to hear, "I think it's time we should go."

I sighed and felt tears overwhelmed my eyes. Not now, please not now. I nodded to him as tears streamed down my face. Why do I always have to cry? Carlisle gave me an understanding smile and everyone enclosed around me within minutes except Edward who still sat in his chair. My bag of things Alice had bought me and all my gifts laid near the door for me to take home. I glanced at it and sighed. I gave everyone a hug besides Edward. Before I could even step towards the door, Alice pulled me over to her and frowned at me, "Bella, if you don't say goodbye to Edward, you can forget any letters or visits." I gasped. He wouldn't, would he? I took a look over Alice's shoulder who was just a little taller than me and saw Edward staring at the wall in front of him. I found myself running over to him and jumped on to him. Wrapping around him in a hug that was Emmett worthy, I began to cry more, "I'll miss you, Edward. Like you have no idea."

He chuckled and pulls me back a bit so he could look at me. His eyes were gleaming as he wiped away some stray tears, "Silly Bella, it's not like you'll never see me again.

"I know. It's just not going to be the same without you always there. What if I'm about to fall down the stairs or something? Who will catch me?"

Edward laughed, "You'll do what you normally do."

"Okay, so I'll fall down the stairs. Break something then I'll go to visit Carlisle." I joked but I knew that's exactly how it would happen.

"Well I'll come visit you tomorrow. How bout that? Do you think you can live without me for a day?"

"I guess." I sighed.

Alice interrupted our moment to my dismay, "You should probably start going. It's going to be getting dark in about 20 minutes."

Carlisle nodded and smiled over at me. I gave Edward one last hug and he lift me off him so I could go over to the door with Carlisle. Everyone figured it would be easier if Carlisle took me back and not Edward. Alice had a vision that if Edward took me back, I wouldn't go. I knew that would be true. I slowly followed Carlisle out the front door and made myself not look back. Carlisle bent down to my level. "I suppose we better go. Are you ready?"

"No but I guess I have to go." I said after a deep breath. He laughed and picked me up gently. I closed my eyes which held the tears to stop coming down my face and Carlisle took off. It was only a matter of minutes before he set me down again and I opened my eyes.

It was my street. We were about four houses away from mine. I really am going home. I looked up to him and gave him an unsure smile, "They probably hate me for running away."

Carlisle shook his head, "No, they love you no matter what you might do."

I nodded and looked down the street. I could see the roof of my all too familiar house over the treetops. "No matter how many times I say bye. It's not getting any easier," I told him.

He smiled, "Don't worry. With your record, you'll most likely see me by the end of this week."

I laughed but let a frown sweep over my face when the street lights started to come on, "I should go. I guess."

Carlisle nodded and gave me my bag I had almost forgot he had, "You'll be fine, Bella. This isn't the last you see of all of us. I promise you that."

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks for everything, Carlisle."

He hugged me back in a similar way that Charlie hugged me, "No problem." I turned away from him and put the bag over my sholdeur. I started to walk down the sidewalk and came to a house away from my own. I looked behind me and saw that he was gone from where I saw him last. I stopped walking and thoughts started racing through my head.

I could run. I could just turn around and run. I didn't have to go home. Carlisle was gone so there was nobody to stop me. I could get lucky and find a new family to take me in who were as nice as the Cullens. Maybe they would be werewolves or some other so called mythical creature. My legs began to run as quickly as I could without being a danger to myself away from my house. I saw the street sign at the end of the street and smiled. I just had to turn and I'd be gone. Gone for good. I turned off my street when I hit something cold and hard that stood at the other side.

Edward.

He looked angry but mostly upset when he asked, "What do you think your doing, Bella?"

"Why are you here?" I ignored his question.

"You have to go home." He said in a voice that scared me a bit.

I was about to ask him how he knew I wasn't going home when I thought of Alice. That traitor. I let her do my hair, nails and buy me ridiculous gorgeous clothes and this is how she repays me.

I fumed, "You can't make me go home, Edward.

His voice grew harsher, "Where are you going to go, Bella? Don't be stupid. Just go home."

"Why do you have to be like this?" I tried to match his tone unsuccessfully.

Edward groaned and flung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I told him, pounding my fist into his back, "Edward! Stop it." I thrashed my legs around but he kept walking until I stood before.

Placing me on the ground, Edward looked at me and smiled a bit, "Bella, just go home for Charlie and Renee. For yourself and for me."

I pouted like the child I was being, "But I don't want to. What if they are mad? What if they lock me away for good?"

He chuckled receiving a glare from me, "You'll be fine. Alice told me that things will look up for you. There's sunlight at the end of the darkness, trust me." He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

How could I say no to that? I grumbled not wanting to let him know he won, "Fine but I'm not going to like it."

Edward walked me to the gate that went to the entrance of my house making sure I would actually go in.

"If you don't go in, you'll face some serious consequences." Edward told me.

"Ooo, I'm so scaried." I laughed.

"You should be, now go." He let out a laugh and pushed me into my yard once he opened the gate.

I stared at my huge house that I've lived in for all my life. I was going to go back in. I was going to see Charlie and Renee again. Everything would be fine. I looked over to see Edward gone and I sighed. I approached my front door and took a deep breath. They love me no matter what I do. They love me no matter what I do. I repeated to myself as my hand wrapped around the doorknob twisting it open.

**From my original outline, only half of all that was in it. haha I added the gift giving and the part of Bella trying to run away. Neither we're needed but I had to do them. I need to write more about Bella and the other Cullens. **

**Next chapter is a Cullen free chapter so you have been warned. It's all Bella, Charlie and Renee. Though the chapter after is going to be Edward's visit. I have a problem. I don't know what Bella and Edward should do when he comes. They will be in her backyard and ya... If anyone of you have some brilliant ideas, please tell me it would help so much. **

**Fun note! If any of you noticed the chapter names, they are all song lyrics. You might reconize some but I doubt it haha. I just thought I would let you know... **


	16. I'm the one who knows what's good for me

**So Bella is home now... weee... haha I'm sad to say that next chapter is the last chapter with Edward in it. :( But someone else will show up in the upcoming chapters. Guess Who? haha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I will have Breaking Dawn on Saturday!! So Excited!**

Once I stepped into the door, it felt like I never left. Everything was the same. The flowers were still the same on either side of the doorway and the hall was just as long as I remembered it. Our house, the Swan Residence, was an old house. Big and grand but old. Most people were amazed by it when they walked in the door. I wasn't really. I liked the Cullen's cozy home in the forest. It was more of a home then a museum like mine. Placing my bag quietly by the stairs that led up to many rooms including my own room, I thought of what I would say to them. 'Hey I'm back. How are you guys? Hope you didn't miss me.' Yup, that would go over good.

I walked slowly to the den where I knew Charlie would be. He was always in there, reading the newspaper or a book that he would give to me to read if it was any good. We bonded over that really. Well it was the only thing we could bond over. Charlie loves sports mainly baseball and fishing and I found no enjoyment in those what so ever but if they made him happy, I won't bug him about it.

Renee would be in the greenhouse which she loved. She was always the outdoorsy type. She often complained that Charlie always sat in the den and never went outside with her which was true but I wasn't siding with anyone. She spent time caring for her magnolias, lilies and roses among other plants she had out there.

But when I rounded the corner to enter the den, I found them both in there sitting around the phone. Neither of them noticed me. Charlie held Renee's hand as she murmured, "They will find her and call. Won't they?" She sounded like she was crying. I felt my eyes water up but I dare not make a noise.

"They will, Renee. I promise you, our little girl will come home." Charlie said in an equal pained voice.

I choked up and barely got out my words, "Mom, Dad."

They both turned around at the same time and stared at me making sure I was truly there. Renee gasped and rushed over to me, hugging me almost as hard as Alice had a couple hours early. "Where were you? Are you okay? I missed you so much." We both didn't say a word after that and she just cried. Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder and he smiled at me. He was never one for hugging, this was the hug I would get from him and it was alright with me.

When Renee let go, I tried to explain, "A family took me in. I was alright."

"Why didn't they bring you back home?" Charlie asked his eyes confused and fairly red from crying. He had been crying over _me_. I felt horrible, Charlie never cried.

I looked down at the floor and shuffled my feet a little as I said weakly, "Because I asked them not to." They were both silent for awhile so I looked up and saw the hurt in their eyes knowing I didn't want to come back.

Renee looked like she was going to cry when she said, "Why not?"

I sighed, "I don't like being cooped up in the house. I hate being on schedule. I hate how I have no friends. I just want to be a normal kid. I want to be able to go downtown with a group of friends to get an ice cream or to see a movie. I feel like I'm in prison. I just want to be normal."

Renee's lip quivered, "But I thought you liked your school work and everything. You never said anything about them before."

"I do but I don't want to just work all the time. I want to have fun, to hang out with friends."

"We could invite Jacob over." Charlie suggested. He was so dense when it came to things like this. I could blame him though; he was the typical unknowing dad.

I groaned loudly and shook my head, "I want friends of my choosing. I don't want everything in my life to be control. I'm not a puppet that you can make do whatever you like."

They both looked at me distantly. Neither knew what to say to me. Well I just practically told them they failed as parents. It wasn't something you could really take lightly. But I was doing this for me. They always wanted me to be happy and if they listen to me, then I will be. But seeing their faces so hurt made me feel bad for placing all that on them. This was just too much for a twelve year old to handle.

I fumbled across my words, "Umm… could I go to my room?"

They both nodded and didn't say anything to me as I left. Meeting the stairs again, I took my bag and carried it up to my room. Entering my room, I was overwhelmed by all the blue. I had forgotten how blue my room was. Blue walls. Blue comforter. Blue everything. I was so used to the Cullen's off white walls. I sighed already missing them. I put my bag on my bed and which was much heavier from when I left. Taking out the presents, I thought they would hurt Charlie and Renee's feelings so I decided to hide them. Emmett the bear went in my chest along with my books and other things. The mood ring and bracelet that I took off went in the jewelry box that had jewelry in it that I never touched or used. They wouldn't know the difference between my jeans and the ones Rosalie bought me so I kept them on. Hey, they are very comfy. The stationary went in my desk that rested near the windowsill. As for the Cullen crest, it's hidden under my shirt as it hung around my neck. There was no way I was talking it off.

Letting myself just fall on my bed, I noticed it wasn't as relaxing as the couch I slept on for the past few weeks. I doubt anything's going to change. Charlie and Renee would probably put me back in my old routine in a matter of days. Maybe I wouldn't even go outside. How would Edward come to visit if I couldn't go outside? I let out a whimper as I lay in bed. I don't want to be Isabella, I want to be Bella. If I continue on my regular schedule, I'll be graduated high school in a week. And I'll be known as the genius girl in my city among being the rich girl and the snot as I never talked to anyone and gave people the wrong idea. I don't really think I'm that smart though I must be if kids my age are just going into grade 8. Why do I have to be so different? It's my parents fault… Well to think about it, they didn't force me to read during my free time or make me sit outside. And I did make friends with vampires. If that's not different, I don't know what is. I cursed with being a danger magnet and attracting all things different.

Not caring to change out of my clothes as I was mourning the lost of Bella and the Cullens, I crawled under the sheets and rested my head on my pillow. Whatever happens, Edward will visit me tomorrow. Everything just feels better when he's around. Maybe this whole soul mate thing isn't so bad. I slowly started to drift asleep and a clan of vampires met me in my dream world.

_Note to self: Being home sucks. I want it to be tomorrow…now…_

**Tada! lol **

**I just realize that I forgot a note to self last chapter. Oops... Some of you were curious of what songs the chapter titles are from so I'll post them. :D**

**1. 24 Hours – Alexz Johnson**

**2. Emergency – Paramore**

**3. Criminal – Alexz Johnson**

**4. Tidal Wave – Skye Sweetnam**

**5.I Don't Know If I Should Stay – Alexz Johnson**

**6. I Think I'm Going To Like It Here – Annie The Musical (haha)**

**7. Calling The World – Rooney**

**8. I Get So Weak – Jojo**

**9. I Could Get Used To This – The Veronicas**

**10. Rockstar – Hannah Montana**

**11. Afraid – Vanessa Hudgens**

**12. If You're Gone – Matchbox 20**

**13. Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

**14. How I Feel – Alexz Johnson**

**15. I Don't Wanna Miss You – Kalan Porter**

**16. I Decide – Jordan McCoy or Lindsay Lohan**

**haha There you go. **


	17. I don't wanna live without you

**Three chapters left... ahhh... Some of you may hate me for what I might imply in the chapter 19. I'm not going to say anything... you'll just have to find out in the sequel what happens. haha Anyways, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Bad or good, I appreciate them so much. It means so much to me.**

**I'm assuming all of you well most of all you have read Breaking Dawn. Love it or Hate it? I personally liked it though I didn't exactly love it. But I'm liking it more everyday that I'm processing it. Please don't post any spoilers in your reviews for all the people who haven't read it. **

**Chapter Name from I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own all the books and soon I'll have the official guide well in December but I'm being positive so soon.**

It feels like I never left home now. The lush green grass and cottony white skies greeted me as I had settled myself down on the blanket I smartly placed on the ground since I didn't want my mom yelling at me the first full day I'm back home. I doubt she would though Renee already feels so bad as it is. This morning though was quite eventful for me anyway. I mean, normally I would never see Charlie before he headed for work but this morning he did strangely enough.

He knocked on my door leading to me telling him he can come in. Charlie awkwardly stepped in; he rarely came in my room. He glanced around my room before looking at me. "Your mom and I decided to cancel your classes for today. You can do whatever you want today."

I sat up in my bed and nodded, "Okay, thanks dad." I smiled and he returned.

"Bye, sweetheart. I love you." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He did this when he was nervous. Charlie was never one to show affection but I was happy when he did.

"Bye Dad. I love you too." I got out of bed and went over to hug him. Charlie awkwardly hugged me back. With that, he left and I got dressed. The blue tank top and jean skirt that I picked out were comfy but I couldn't understand my urge to wear a skirt. Maybe Alice did rub off on me after all. Walking over to my mirror, I examined myself. Okay, maybe I was making sure I looked good before Edward would come. I clipped my hair in a pouf on top like Alice had showed me among many other styles. I did look rather cute but I would never admit it out loud or admit where this sudden need to look nice came from.

Before I went outside, I met Renee in her greenhouse and talked to her for awhile. She kept wanting to make sure I was okay or if she could do anything for me. I told her like every other time that I was fine and after I told her I was going outside. She smiled and nodded. With blanket in hand, I laid it out on my regular spot near the fence and that's where I am now.

I stared out into the forest like normal but I wasn't wondering what was in them and who would have guessed vampires. This time I was waiting for something to come out of them, namely Edward. Waiting for anything really made time go so much slower. I just wanted him to come already. Deciding to gaze up at the sky for awhile, I saw clouds and smiled. Perfect weather for a vampire and plus there wasn't really any shade in my backyard. I laid there imagining that the clouds were something they weren't. I don't understand how people could spend hours looking at clouds. They were just water vapor really waiting to fall back to earth.

Waiting

Waiting is the most painful thing to do especially when you were as impatient as me. Seconds turned into minutes that turned into hours. I groaned anxiously, will Edward ever come? Could he be here by now? It only took Carlisle a minute to run here. I heard a faint noise in the backyard and I got excited and sat up. Turning around, I saw it was Renee making sure I was still here. I waved and smiled to her and she went back inside. With a sign, I lay back down and close my eyes.

I had been out here for at least 2 hours and no Edward. The wind blew around me, making my hair go every which way but still no Edward. No sun escaped from the clouds but Edward wasn't here. I started growing angry. He lied just to make me go home. He would never see me again. He would never write me either. Jerk. How could he do that to me? Stupid vampire. I grumbled to myself until I felt something cold touch my hand softly. I went silent immediately and thought my brain was just playing tricks on me. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw him. Edward.

_My _Edward. He had sat down beside me and was looking at me weirdly. A smile burst on to my face and I flew up and hugged him squealing loudly, "Edward!"

He laughed and shushed me, "Bella, your mom will hear you and I don't think she'd appreciate a random seventeen year old with her daughter."

I flushed and calmed myself down though my heart raced like I had just ran a marathon. "Sorry, but one day home with my parents and I already want to go back."

"You know I can't take you back. You understand, doubt you?" Edward frowned.

I nodded and feel not so gracefully back down on my blanket. Two weeks and so without me and my parents were like this. I couldn't imagine how they would be like if I never came home. I didn't want to think about it either.

A velvety voice interrupted my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at Edward who peered down at me concerned. I nodded again feeling like an idiot, "Ya, I guess I am. It's just strange to be home now. That's all."

He smiled and took my hand. I shivered though and Edward let go of it right away. Though it was a good shiver but he wouldn't know that. Sometimes I wish he could read my mind, it would be easier.

Before I had noticed, Edward had lain down beside me and I smiled to myself hoping he didn't see.

We were silent for awhile. We…well…I was just happy to be in his presence. It felt good. Tilting my head to see him gazing up at the sky, I asked quietly, "Edward?"

He looked over at me and smiled, "What?"

I looked back up at the sky but I still felt his glance on me, "So is this how you're going to visit me for the next five years? Sneaking in my backyard. I have to admit it's kind of creepy?"

Edward chuckled the laugh that I had grown to love so much, "Of course not. I probably won't be visiting that much. I'll be writing you letters for the most part."

"So how is that going to work? What am I going to tell Charlie and Renee? I could just imagine it now. 'This letter is from my vampire friend, Edward whose family I stayed with who are all vampires too. Don't worry, they don't do the whole normal vampire thing, they goes for animals.'"

"Silly Bella. Just don't tell him about the vampire part and I'm sure they would be fine with it." Edward laughed; I swear I felt the ground shake with him.

My face went blank feeling stupid, "Oh that would work."

Edward sat up and in fear he was leaving, I sat up too. Realizing he wasn't, I faked a stretch making it look like I wasn't copying him. But I failed miserably and he just laughed it off. Edward always seemed to laugh a lot when I was around. Was I really that funny or just acting stupid? I pick the second option.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Ummm…so besides the letters, this soul mate thing, what's that about anyway?"

Edward studied my expression before he spoke, "In a platonic way or not, we're connected. Carlisle explained to me that it was strange for a vampire as myself to have such a bond with a human. He never saw it before."

Another way I'm destined to be different. Great. Who was I to know that I would fall in love with a vampire? Wait…did I just think what I think I thought…. Love… I'm twelve for Pete's sake. Edward probably would never feel the same since he used the word platonic. _Friends_. That's all we would ever be.

Edward never took his eyes off and asked curiously, "What are you thinking?"

I couldn't tell him, its way too embarrassing. I stared out into the forest and thought of what to tell him. "I'm just thinking what the future might hold for me…us…" I blushed at the word us. I hope he didn't see that.

Even if he did, Edward seemed to disregard it for my sake, "I think it will be easier when time comes when you turn seventeen. But until then, you'll always be in my thoughts, Bella. You know that right? You're special to me."

My face reddened beyond belief and Edward finally let out a laugh. At least he was laughing again. I tried to find words to say to him back but I couldn't. I would seem so juvenile if I told him I loved him right here and now. I sign and looked at him, too scared to say how I really feel. Edward, no big surprise here, had fixed his eyes on me already and tried to read my face. I hope he understood. With his crooked grin on his face, I knew he knew how I felt at least I hope he did.

I leaned my head against his cold but calming shoulder and smiled. I didn't want this moment to end. I didn't want him to leave. Who knows when I'll see him next or any of the Cullens really? Well okay… I'll be seeing Carlisle like usual but I won't being seeing any of the others. This sucks big time.

Edward hadn't moved or talked for awhile so when I heard his perfect voice again, it startled me.

"Well how have you been since I saw you last night?" Edward said, trying to make conversation though I would have been happy just to be next to him.

"My parents cancelled my classes for today but I don't know how it's going to reflect on tomorrow. I'm good I suppose. Renee and Charlie especially Renee have been awfully quiet and it's strange." I told him.

I saw the corners of his mouth move up, "That's good. Alice wanted me to tell you not to worry about your future since it's going to be completely fine. You know how she has a way with those things." Edward joked at the end.

I let out a laugh and combed my hand through my hair taking out the clip with it. Edward hadn't noticed my appearance. Um…did he not care? Taking my head off his shoulder, I stared at him. I know it's rude to stare but its Edward so the rule is off. I noticed that Edward was trying to ignore me staring as he kept looking forward. I don't know how long I studied everything about him when he looked back at me with the same intensity, "Take a picture, it last longer." Edward said, smiling.

I thought for a minute and asked sarcastically, "But would you show up?"

He shook his head and mussed my hair, "You're such a human."

"I wonder why." I said, rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled and groaned afterwards.

Confused, I asked, "What?"

Edward frowned and looked at me, his golden eyes saddened. "Renee is coming out to check on you. I'd better go."

My face probably matched his. "But I don't want you to." I pouted.

"I promise I'll write to you as soon as possible."

I nodded and didn't say anything else. I didn't want him to go, he couldn't go.

"Bye, Bella." Edward said as he quickly kissed my check. I don't think I've ever been as red as I am.

He chuckled at my expression. Getting up in a flash, he took off through the forest.

"Goodbye, Edward." I managed to get out.

I touched my cheek signing and fall back on to the blanket. I'm never washing my cheek ever again. With a stupid grin on my face, I heard Renee's footsteps near me. She hovered over me and looked at me with a funny look. A lot of people these days seemed to look at me with a weird look.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked, worry plastered on her face.

I said in a girly tone I had no idea I was possible of, "I'm perfect."

_Note to self: But…the…you…I…_insane_!_

**I kept having to think that Bella is only twelve and I was pissed off because they couldn't really kiss or anything because of the age-ness. The chapter oozed cuteness so I hope you all liked it haha. I'm trying to write longer chapters. Is this long enough or would you like them longer? It will help with the sequel. :D Three more chapters... :(**


	18. I’ve gotta get control of my life

**I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter so I apologize for the craptastic chapter. It's long enough I guess. The next chapter is much better and then I have to write -cries- the last chapter. I'll explain the following sequels...yes.. sequels before the last chapter to see if you're still interested. Some of you had questions so I'm answering them. :D  
**

**_fallenangel222_ - Bella won't being going to public school sadly since she's already so ahead as it is. Bella's not going to be technically without Edward because of the letters so she won't go all New Moon on you.**

**_Abbie-Edward-forever_ – It's just how I formatted it. I wrote out what would happen in each chapter and decided on 20 chapters. **

**_The Forever Dreaming Kat_, _briiittx xhc_ – The next sequel is the years in between, I'll explain it more when I get to the last chapter if any of you are interested. The real sequel after that will be when she is 17.**

**_vampire-cutie_ – Edward's old-fashioned and would rather send letters in the mail. Plus it always makes you feel good inside when you get a letter adding that the letter's from Edward Cullen, it just makes it even better.**

**On with the chapter...**

Blue echoed off everything in my room. Okay so maybe my room was overly blue. It was my favourite colour I guess. It's a nice colour. My too blue room had accents of brown all around it. I surprisingly like that my room looked like someone barfed blue all over it. It was homey and I like it the way it was. I remember my mom trying to not convince to do so much blue in my room but once I make up my mind, it's made.

I read Wuthering Heights, favourite book of course. The bittersweet tale of Heathcliff and Catherine. I was aware this book was way over my reading expectations but if I could understand it, it's alright. I needed something to keep my mind off Edward. When would he write to me? How long would it take me to get the letter? Would he remember me just the way I am? Would I remember him the way he was and will always be? I just really wanted to see him again. I've heard of people being addicted to drugs but to a person well it's just strange. I need Edward. It hurts to think of how long I won't see him. Five years. The number echoed through my mind. So far away, how am I going to last Edward-less?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a rap on my bedroom door. "Come in," I called to my parents; they'll the only people it could be after all.

Renee poked her head of brown locks in my door before stepping in. I rolled my eyes and I hope they didn't see that. They acted so strange around me now. Afraid they might do something wrong and that I'd run off again. Charlie entered after her and they stood by the door looking at me. Awkward…

My mom broke the silence as she always does. "We're so sorry about everything." I could see in her eyes that she was pleading me to forgive her.

I smiled. "It's okay, you couldn't have known." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"But we should have." Charlie said, placing an arm around Renee. "Your mom and I chatted and decided that since your already far ahead of what we expected we'll cut your classes to one per day so you'll be graduating in two months instead of three weeks."

I could deal with that. A class a day, it was reasonable. It would be stupid to think I didn't have to take classes anymore. It was just going to suck on the days where I have Spanish. I still don't understand why I need to learn Spanish.

Spanish, Schpanish…..

"Ok." I said, simply. I wasn't sure what to say. This whole situation was just really strange. I honestly feel really bad for all this but on the other hand, I don't.

Renee smiled at Charlie's touch; I couldn't help but to smile with them. We seemed like a happy family.

"Also you don't have to play piano if you don't want to anymore." She informed. I knew Renee loved when I played piano. She'd always wanted to but she wasn't one to pick up things well. Sure, she had tried but her fingers didn't carrying themselves gracefully across the ivory keys. I still don't know how I managed to learn piano. I was probably the least graceful person on the planet but when I sat in front of a piano, it was a whole different story. I was one with the grand instrument.

"Thanks." I managed to get out while my thoughts still rampaged through my head, "But I think I'll still play sometimes. I really do love piano." I knew these words would make her happy and I did love piano. It was one of the many things Edward and I had in common.

As I thought, Renee grinned wider at my words. Taking a seat on the foot of my bed, she changed the subject, "So how were these people you were with?" I swear I saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes. I decided to ignore that.

"They were great. The family had other kids as well. I got close to one of the boys. We're planning to write each other back and forth." I said contently.

Charlie looked a little happier than Renee at this, "That's great, Isabella."

I bit my lip debating whether I should correct them. For the past two weeks with everyone calling me Bella, it's strange to hear Isabella come off someone's lips.

"Um. Could you guys maybe call me Bella from now on? I like it a little better." I said, quietly but I knew they heard. I played with the hemming of the quilt that rested across my lap.

"Is…Bella, what would you like for dinner, honey?" Renee asked stumbling on the name with the same eagerness she had to please me before.

With a sign, I told her, "You don't have to treat me like this. I'm happy, honestly. It's great to be back home with you." Well it wasn't a total lie. I was happy…well…because of Edward and I was happy to be home too. I did miss them. But deep down, I wished I was somewhere else. Three guesses.

Charlie nodded and tried to get Renee out of the room who had asked me if I was okay despite what I just said. He told me that they'd call me for dinner when it was ready though I knew dinner was at six like every other night. It's not like I was brainwashed when I was gone, I still remember everything. It was Wednesday therefore dinner wasn't going to be as exquisite as it normally was. It was the Molly had to go take her daughter to her ballet class. Even our cook's daughter had a normal life. I don't really like ballet but it would be a change from my regular surroundings.

My head started to spin from all the blue in my room. I was going to have to get used to it again. The Cullen's clean white walls were something I was going to miss. They were so refreshing and well white. Climbing off my bed, I went downstairs the stairs creaking familiar sounds with each step. I went to the sitting room avoiding the kitchen where Renee would probably be and sat at the piano. I don't understand why we needed a sitting room and a living room. They were the same thing but the sitting room had the piano and the living room had the TV. But whatever made Renee happy. Again like everything else, the piano hadn't changed. It was still grand, black and impossibly shiny. I could literally see my face in it. The face that was probably the only normal thing about me, I mean I'm not exactly a beauty. Though for some reason, all my parents friends liked to comment on how much more beautiful or taller I've gotten since they last saw me. I could see how they saw taller but more beautiful… they need to get their eyes checked.

But enough about me, my musical friend awaited me. My toes sunk into the fluffy carpet that the piano sat on. I loved the feeling, it was so warm but now I'm fonder of the cold. Maybe I should move to Canada. Bad joke since I knew it was because of Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I took a seat on the piano bench and looked upon the keys in front of me. A small grin crawled onto my face. Gently placing my fingers on top of them, Claire De Lune filled the air. My favourite of Debussy's work and Edward's as well which made me love it even more. I felt relaxed. The music filled me up like a delicious meal. But I hungered more for Edward to be beside me on this bench. For Edward to be beside me _forever_.

_Note to self: This sucks… ha ha sucks…vampires…__ Oh never mind! _

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Not my favourite chapter to write but oh well. The Canada joke was on behalf of me. I'm Canadian and so many people think it's like the North Pole up here or something haha. lol I'm a loser... Bella's all good with her parents almost well Charlie more than Renee. **

**Quote from next chapter:**

"No, it's not that. It's just we just really met and it feels like we've been friends forever."

**Any guesses who is saying that and about who? **

**-hint- Some may be upset about what I might be implying. **


	19. I hate you but I need you so

**Sorry for not updating so quickly... I had trouble writing this and I have no idea why. It wasn't because of school... it was just because...maybe writer's block? I don't know. lol I wrote it that's the good part. Enjoy. :)**

Charlie was working today. Big Surprise. I'm not quite sure what he does but it's something in law enforcement. All I know is that he makes a lot of money for whatever his job is. So today became mother daughter bonding time.

What fun!

I love Renee but she sometimes goes over the top and I feel like the one who's more mature. She was excited to take me out today. Out, as in outside the house. Renee thought it would be fun to go shopping, I don't find it that fun though. But I wasn't going to be the one to rain on her parade. She has just happy to spend time with me.

We made it to Port Angeles in record timing and Renee dragged me into a boutique. I swear I tried on everything in this store well everything in my size that is. I found myself surprised that I actually liked anything that Renee picked out. We were different people. She was spontaneous and childlike while I was more like a grownup in a child's body. She clapped as I came out each time from the changing room and I did a little twirl each time to show it off. I only tripped over my feet five times and fell twice. Record!

Luckily I didn't damage the clothes since the saleswomen kind of scared me. She was much taller than my mom and had a snarl on her face making her look like a bulldog. But I wasn't going to say anything. We purchased some things; I made sure Renee didn't buy me a lot since I knew she was only doing this out of guilt. Sometimes when I looked at her, she had an expression on her face trying to make sure I was having a good time. I was actually. It was great to spend time with her; we usually had a lot of fun together.

Walking outside, Renee carried the two bags though I would have carried one and we walked down the street to our car. Parking was insane today. She said we were lucky to even find a parking space. My mom loaded the parcels into the backseat and went around to the driver's side to get when she and I both heard, "Renee? Is that you?"

We both turned with the same surprised expressions on our faces to see Billy and Jacob Black looking at us. Jacob smiled and waved to me and my face went blank. What was he trying to do? Make me like him? Sorry that ship has sailed. I rolled my eyes at his attempt and my mom elbowed me gently, "Bella, please be nice." I sighed and watched them walk over. Billy and Renee immediately started talking mainly about me probably. Everyone wanted to know about Isabella Swan, the runaway girl. I put a smile I didn't mean on my face and saw Jacob coming toward me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I mumbled back. I really didn't want to talk to him. Noticing Renee and Billy walking off, I wonder why I deserved this. Oh that's right, karma. I came back home didn't I?

Jacob looked embarrassed suddenly as if he were thinking of something, "I hope I wasn't a part of why you were gone for like two weeks."

I didn't know what to say. I bit my lip, "You kind of were like the straw that broke the camel's back. Sorry, it was just everything combined then you came along. Sorry, I don't blame you really. Heck, I don't even know you." Why was I being nice to him?

Jacob grinned and stuck out his hand, "Jacob Black."

I laughed and shook it, "Isabella Swan but call me Bella."

"I promise I had no idea about that night." I knew what he was referring to obviously.

I shrugged, "I believe you and I don't really care anymore."

Jacob still smiled and chewed slightly on his bottom lip, he didn't know what to do like me.

I thought for awhile looking off to the streets filled with busily cars. I tried to ignore Jacob looking at me with his watchful eyes. "We could go get some ice cream or something if you want?" I suggested as I had seen an ice cream shop a few stores down. Plus I really wanted ice cream, I hardly got it.

"Sounds good. So why did you come back?" He asked, out of blue and causally as if we already were friends.

For some reason that I don't know, I told him as we walked. "I felt bad for leaving my parents behind. They must have been so worried."

"Ya, they were." He told me, making me feel even guiltier, "But it's good that you're back though."

I asked him, confused, "And why is that?"

Jacob laughter filled the air, "So we can hang out of course." His voice didn't seem hopeful but like he'd know that we would hang out.

We turned into the shop and ordered our ice cream. I just got a two scoop mint chocolate cone while I watched in amazement as Jacob got this huge banana split. Pulling my money out to pay, Jacob's hand went out, "My treat." I felt myself flush and before I could deny it, he'd already given the cashier the money. He directed me to a stool and sat opposite from me.

"I'll pay you back." I promised.

Jacob shook his head and took a huge spoonful of ice cream getting it all over his face. I laughed as the vanilla ice cream slide down his mouth. I took a lick of my own ice cream still laughing.

He playfully glared at me, "You have ice cream on your face too so I wouldn't be laughing."

"No, I d-." But with that, he pushed my ice cream cone in my face. We both cracked up after that until I realized something. I was acting like Jacob was my friend and not some boy that my parents tried to set me up with. My face fell instant and wiped off my face with a napkin.

Jacob looked alarmed, "What?"

I sighed not know whether to tell him the truth or not. "It's not, really. It's just weird." I insisted.

"I'm weird…" A smile broke out on his face.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. Jacob's smile was infectious or something since when he smiled, it was almost like he forced me to smile too. "No, it's not that. It's just we just really met and it feels like we've been friends forever."

"Ya, I know how you feel. I've been friends with Quil and Embry since I was young and I have known them forever. But it just seems different, ya know?" Jacob scratched his head and I started to eat my cone while Jacob was already done his to my amazement.

"Actually I don't know. I just made my first couple friends awhile I was M.I.A." I joked at the end hoping he would drop it. I really didn't want to talk about the Cullens; it just made me feel sad.

Jacob seemed to get it surprisingly and went on to talk about everything but my running away. He told me about Quil and Embry, his best friends. How Embry thinks he's a ladies' man but really isn't. How Quil worried too much over nothing. I didn't say anything about the Cullens. Should I have? Jacob opened up so much to me and I gave him nothing. Well nothing he didn't know. He seemed to realize I didn't want to talk about my friends from my runaway. I was happy about that. I was happy that I was spending time with Jacob. A simple distraction though he would never know. He was too nice to hurt him like that. But something deep down makes me feel he wasn't a ploy to let me forget about Edward for awhile. Jacob felt more like my friend. Someone I could talk to and trust. Though I could never tell him my secrets.

"Bella." I snapped out of my trance and he laughed loudly, "I thought I lost you."

I shook my head, "Nope and I don't think you ever will." I regretted this once I said it.

Jacob grinned. "I'm glad."

"Ya, me too." I smiled but it faded off my face straight away. What was I saying? This was Jacob, the little weird kid my parents were trying to set me up with like it was the 1900s. I was supposed to not like him. Hate him for being him. But I couldn't deny the fact that I liked Jacob. It was just something about him. It frustrated me so much. I let out a loud sigh which was supposed to be quieter. Jacob looked troubled.

"What's wrong? I didn't say anything, did I?" His eyebrows knitted together.

I shook my head and nibbled on my cone, "No. It's me not you." I laughed at the awkwardness of the sentence.

Jacob gasped dramatically, "You're breaking up with me already?"

I just laughed and shrugged as I finished off my cone.

"I don't know if I'll go on Bella…." Jacob sniffled and gave me a puppy dog look. He was seriously good at that. Next time, I'll try to avoid it.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Jacob."

He laughed and I laughed a long with him. This was another kind of freedom and I didn't have to run away for it. I just had to be around Jacob and I felt like I was in the world and open to do anything.

From the window of the shop, I saw Renee and Billy who probably knew where we headed in front of the store waving at us. I blushed and Jacob just laughed like usual.

"I guess we'd better go." He was right…they did after all come find us.

We got off our stools and walked out the door.

Billy told Jacob in his deep voice, "I guess we'd better go. It was nice seeing you, Renee… Bella." I smiled at him and looked to Jacob who was now at his side.

"See you around?" Jacob asked, grinning like a fool.

I giggled, "Sure, why not?" I saw my mom smile from the corner of my eye. She so planned this…

_Note to self: Jacob may not be that bad. Surprise, surprise. No matter how much I don't want to like him, I can't. He must have cast some spell on me or something. _

**Ha ha. Jacob's in the story now and is actually a big part of the sequel. I'm not going to say if he and Bella get romantically together. It's for me to know and you to find out. lol Just remember I'm a super Edward/Bella shipper. **

**I'm going to set up a poll in my profile. I don't know if Jacob should be a werewolf or not. You guys can vote. :D haha**


	20. I hope you think of me

**This makes me sad it's the last chapter of this story. Then again, this is the first fanfiction I've completed and I feel good. I'm sorry it's short but I didn't know how I want to end this. I hope you all like the ending. **

It's strange to think it's been a week since I last saw Edward. My life has changed so much that it's insane. I only had classes once a day and should be finished high school soon but not as soon as my parents had once wished. Though Charlie has already got me picking out what college I want to study at…online obviously. I have a deal with my parents, you see. I get my education then I can do whatever I want. And what I want is to be with the Cullens. If I were to leave, I don't think Charlie and Renee would expect me back right way. It would be like getting released from prison and going back for no reason. Yes, that sounds incredibly stupid.

I lied on my bed facing the ceiling with my Spanish book on my chest. No matter what I do, I still can't get away from the language. I sighed with relief however. I was happy. I'd be receiving my letter from Edward any day now probably. My mom always looks at me strange when I run down and ripped through the pile of letters on the counter. I'll admit I'm a bit antsy to get his letter. I just want to hear from him. Then I'm going over to La Push tomorrow. It's odd to be always in my house but in this last month, I've been out of it more then in my entire life. I was astonished when Charlie and Renee said I could go over there. Billy was going to pick me up in his rundown red Chevy truck that was ancient. I've seen it once before when he came over to our house that one night… you know what I'm talking about. It had a charm about it. I like it.

I lazily picked up my notebook and stared at the words on my page. They were more jumbled then usual since so many things ran through my head. I didn't even try and dropped it on my bed beside me. Sitting up, I pulled out chain around my neck so it came out from hiding under my shirt. My fingers slid across the Cullen crest. _We now think of you as family. It would be only right to give you a crest._ I smiled to myself thinking about what the crest meant and that I always had a place with the Cullens.

"Bella." Renee's voice rang through the house. They had both just got used to calling me Bella but sometimes they have slip ups. I called downstairs to her, too comfortable to leave my bed, "Ya."

"There's a letter for you." I don't think I've ever went downstairs fast and without tripping. I practically tore the letter as I took it from her hands.

"Relax, honey. It's just a letter." She said, not knowing anything about Edward so how could she know.

I grinned and ran back upstairs. I noticed my hands were shaking and I laughed to myself. I was acting like a kid on Christmas who just got the toy of their dreams. My fingers shook as I ripped open the envelope and read it to myself.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm glad your parents went easier on you. I must confess I knew what would happen before you left. Alice saw everything. Don't let Spanish get to you._

_Despite what I want and what I know you want, I'm not going to visit within the five years. Now don't get upset when you're reading this so first hear me out. I think it would be better. It would be hard to always have to leave you again and again. I might just want to stay with you after awhile. Also even though we may be soul mates whatever that may mean, I want you to have a chance to just experience life and enjoy it. Who knows? You may not even want me to come back after five years. _

_Alice would like me to tell you that you should wear your new clothes and not your old ratty ones (sorry her words, not mine) and just tell Charlie and Renee you went shopping when you were here. How do they know if you took money or not? But you don't have to listen to her if you don't want to. _

_Emmett wants to make sure you haven't bumped into any other creatures. If you can bump into us, you could bump into anyone._

_The others just want to see if you're alright and Carlisle will be happy to see you soon. He's surprised you've gone all this time without a big injury. But please don't try to hurt yourself just to see him. We are real, don't worry. We won't disappear into thin air. I promise.  
_

_Write me back when you can. _

_And please Bella, be safe._

_Forever,_

_Edward_

I swear I read that letter fifty times but I had no idea what to put in a letter back to him. This is going to take some serious thought.

_Note to self: Even though Edward may not be with me right now, I know that he's always going to be there. No matter what. And even though he's not exactly what I pictured to be what lied in the forest, I'm glad it was him. _

**What do you think? haha **

**So the sequel is going to be fairly short and it's just going to be letters back and forth from Edward and Bella. Sometimes a Cullen or two. Then after that will be well the real sequel which will be five years later. I didn't want to have to explain all the five years in the actual sequel so this way seemed easier. **

**So now that it's over. :( **

**What were some of your favourite chapters? **

**What was your least favourite? **

**What do you want in the actual sequel? **

**And remember, vote on the Jacob/Werewolf poll in my profile.**


	21. Authors Note Sequel

So I posted the mini sequel, **No More 3x5s** already. Easiest way to find it would probably be to go to my profile and click it there. Or if you have me on author alert, you may already know. lol

Toodles and lots of love,

**Ashley**


End file.
